


i'm coming back home to you

by bella_sprezzatura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything is the Same, F/M, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, begins after goblet of fire, dw jily to the rescue, except jily come back from the dead, if voldy can come back so can they, implied wolfstar, poor harry no one tells him anything!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_sprezzatura/pseuds/bella_sprezzatura
Summary: It had all started that night, after the maze and after the graveyard. Maybe they had been brought back. Maybe they were never really dead in the first place. It does not do them well to dwell on the how or why of it all. One moment they were there, prepared to die for him… for everything… and the next they were in the ground....James and Lily aren't dead anymore.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> it's jilytober! i was inspired... and here we are. i've been writing for years but this is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please be kind. and let me know what you think!

PROLOGUE

It had been months since they woke.

They had been forced to wait. They would have tried to get to him if they could. But they couldn’t.

It had all started that night, after the maze and after the graveyard. Maybe they had been brought back. Maybe they were never really dead in the first place. It does not do them well to dwell on the how or why of it all. One moment they were there, prepared to die for him… for everything… and the next they were in the ground.

They had dug themselves out of their graves, _their graves_, in a panic, looking around for him. But he wasn't there. Which meant… which meant what? Where was he?

They went straight for the house. They found it blown half to bits. And he wasn't there.

James was always steady and strategic in a crisis. He paced along the sidewalk, back and forth… _Ok, so that's where we should look next. Then, we check with the lads, they might have him. One thing at a time. We'll sort this out._ Lily, on the other hand, was manic. Running around, muttering. Arms flailing about her body, winding around her stomach, fisting through her hair. Eyes filling with tears. Horror etched onto her face. _Why are we here? What's happened? Where is he? What should we do? Why were we in the ground? WHERE IS MY BABY???_

That was how they found them. The muggles, that is. People in the neighbourhood were frightened by such outstanding behaviour and they did the only thing they could think of. 'Yes, Constable, if you wouldn’t mind sending someone right away. Yes, yes that's right… Two people… they said they’re looking for their son. But something doesn't seem right. They're covered in soil… And, really, no one’s lived in that house for years. I guess so… Yes, they seem quite mad.. Please hurry.’

Of course, the muggles didn't believe their story. Well, would you have believed them? They were missing nearly 14 years of memory… ‘Yes, indeed. Something's not right here, they'll need to be kept at the hospital until we can find a relative.’

They soon realised what had happened. He had come for them. James had tried to stop him. Lily had tried, too. Calling upon the ancient magic they had practised, that's what must have saved them. In the end, they knew they would have died to protect him and by that time, they had tried everything. It was their last resort.

But what of their son? He hadn't been buried with them, so had he survived? Had they succeeded in protecting him by guarding him with the truest and most ancient magic of all? (Love, of course). The only kind he never would have prepared for? Maybe so. But they wouldn't be able to find out. The muggles kept them in the hospital for months, first in the ward and eventually moved to long-term care, because, of course, no one claimed them. Everyone thought they were dead. The wizarding world knew nothing. There was hardly any magic folk left in the area, so how could they have known?

They were strapped to the hospital cots, both of them, day after day. The muggles thought them insane. _Please! Please! My baby! Please find him… _

‘Ma'am, there is no record of your son. We've looked, we can’t seem to locate him or any evidence of his existence. Please try to hold onto reality here, we are only trying to help you.’

‘Sir, please, what's the last thing you remember? Has anything traumatic happened to you in the last few months? Car accident, maybe?’

James and Lily caused quite the ruckus. They were drugged, trapped, devoid of all hope. They were both showing signs of accidental magic, they had no access to wands, no outlet for their magic. She had always been the more powerful of the two. He had the natural talent, the easy success that came from growing up with magic, the kind of confidence that couldn’t be shaken. But she was gifted, born with more power than most. She would scream and cry out - the lights would flicker, the building seemed to shake, the windows would flash open, a cold wind sweeping through the hospital, her ear-splitting cries of rage and heartbreak would ring across the hallways. Every time they would strap him down, they would come back and he would be out. They would lock the doors and he would get out. When they would try to separate him from his wife, they found her cot would roll back to him of it's own accord.

They tried to escape, obviously. They had to find their son. However, they could only try. James was never that good at wandless magic. He simply didn’t have the juice on his own. Lily could have managed it - in fact she almost did, several times. But they would catch her just in time, pin her to the ground and pump her so full of drugs she wouldn't wake for days. 

All of this, all the concerning behaviour, the strange happenings… made the muggles all the more sure that these two needed to stay at the hospital. They were, very clearly, not well at all.

…

One day, many weeks later, a woman entered long-term care. Her name was Margaret Wells and she had come to the hospital that day to visit her oldest friend. We really don’t need to get into the specifics of Margaret’s story. Here’s the only thing you need to know about her: she’s a _squib. _Her family all had magical blood, she married a wizard, all her children and grandchildren had magic too.

On this particular day, Margaret took a different route to her friend’s room. She had stopped to freshen up on her way and had passed a few rooms she wouldn’t normally have done. And so, she was surprised at what she overheard.

‘I told you already a thousand times… please just listen to me… I promise I’m telling the truth. My name is James Potter and this is my wife, Lily Potter. We need to find our son, Harry.’

The man sounded exasperated, his voice was tired and soft. But his words were clear. And they clearly rang through the ears of Margaret Wells, the only person in that hospital who knew the significance of what she overheard.

Mrs Wells phoned her husband right away. ‘Well, yes of course, dear… You know I’ve considered every possibility. It’s not only because of that. Everything else fits too. There’s magic here, I know it, I can feel it… I’m sure it’s them, dear.’

Mr Wells sent an owl to the headmaster at Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore did not quite understand what to do with this information, at least not at first. _How could this be? No magic can reawaken the dead. _

Dumbledore took the time to investigate this very carefully. This could very easily be a hoax. Now, you and I know they are the real James and Lily Potter. You and I know that magic is magic. If magic exists that can make people die, then why is it so hard to believe that magic can make people live? It doesn’t seem all that far-fetched to me. Dumbledore, however, has always been a self-assured, rigid man. Such constraints exist in his life: no magic can bring the back the dead, family can only be made from blood, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, we are each born with a destiny we must fulfil, power is the greatest asset we can possess… He had never seen anything like this happen before so it couldn’t be happening now. He had tried to bring his own loved ones back but he had failed. If _he _couldn’t do it, then surely no one else could manage it?

So, he had trouble believing. He was, for some time, operating under the impression that this was all a hoax, meant to lure the Order of the Phoenix out from their secret hiding place. On account of this assumption, Dumbledore thought it best to investigate this matter personally and involve no one until he could prove the falsity. The first step was investigating the original claim.

He managed to discover that two people existed at that hospital at that very moment. The claim from Mrs Wells had been as true as she could make it, she was very nearly sure of what she saw. _Just because she believes it, doesn’t make it true._

Dumbledore accompanied Mrs Wells to the hospital one morning. James and Lily were elated to see him. They had been desperate for a connection to their world, to their son. Dumbledore did not flinch.

‘Albus.. it’s really us.’

‘I shall be the one to determine that.’

He spent weeks quizzing them, day after day. Asking them the sorts of questions only the real James and Lily could have known how to answer. The basics at first, then more serious.

_What was the password to my office the very first time James Potter entered it?_

_What is the significance of the words Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?_

_Who did you originally nominate for secret keeper? Who was the true secret keeper?_

_What is Petunia Dursley’s address?_

Dumbledore sifted through their memories in an attempt to prove what he thought, that they were indeed imposters. Answers and anecdotes could be faked, memories could only be true. When he looked into their minds he saw only the James and Lily he remembered. He observed them for days and provoked outbursts which led to performances of magic. Their personalities were just as he remembered. Their talents with magic were well within the range of the true James and Lily. As a very last check, he had them perform their patronus charms. They were, of course, able to produce the stag and the doe. Dumbledore was yet to see another patronus pair like theirs. _I’ve never felt so glad to be wrong._

‘I told you. It’s us.’

‘I am ever so glad to see you both again.’

Dumbledore took some time to explain that night, the one that had led to them waking in the ground. He very purposefully left out almost everything. Finally, James and Lily knew their son was alive. They knew Voldemort was rising again, in the flesh. The meeting of their son and their enemy had created the reaction that had woken them. There’s more to it than that, of course. But it does not do them well to dwell on the how or why of it all.

Dumbledore’s actions in the coming weeks were very well thought out and well reasoned. He could not tell anyone that he had discovered them alive. Voldemort’s greatest enemies returned in flesh of their own? This would be their greatest advantage yet. This could be the asset they needed to succeed. Think of the lives they could save, the destruction they could prevent with this kind of advantage. _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. _

The muggles at the hospital could not know, they needed to treat their patients the same as they had before. They could not afford to arouse suspicion. Dumbledore arranged it so they would stay there a few weeks longer. James and Lily did not like this. Oh, they did not like this at all.

Reuniting with their son was all they wanted. They needed to see him, to hold him, to tell him everything was going to be alright, to tell him they would protect him. But they were not given this chance. Dumbledore did not think that this was the time for sentimental reunions, plans needed to be made. The Order needed to be readjusted to accommodate this. Harry would have to wait.

It seemed he planned to leave them there for much longer under the same anonymity. However, when Mrs Wells reported back to Dumbledore some time later, she told him how (they were filled with new found hope and determination, I’m sure you can understand) James had unlocked every door on the entire floor and replaced every wheelchair with a bean bag. She explained how Lily had set fire to the nurses station 8 times and how her rage has smashed every window in the building. It was only when Mrs Wells told him this that he thought they might need to be removed.

Dumbledore knew what they were trying to do - giving the hospital a hard time so that he would be forced to remove them. They knew he would never risk leaving them there with such obvious signs of magical interference that could catch the eye of the Ministry, or even worse, the Death Eaters.

McGonagall and Flitwick were the first to see them. They helped James and Lily get sorted out and gave them back their wands. ‘It is about to be the Christmas Holidays,’ said McGonagall. ‘The children will be on the train, arriving in London very soon.’

‘And Harry?’

‘We shall bring you to the new Order headquarters, where you’ll be staying. Harry and the others will be along shortly.’

This is where our story truly begins.


	2. part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the comments and kudos!!! you can't imagine how happy i am to know how much you guys liked my writing, so thank you!!

They waited. Everything was still, quiet. They could hear the muffled sounds of voices. _There must be others here too._ They were both stood in front of the fireplace, ever so still. Lily's eyes were shut softly, small tears dropped slowly down her face. James had his eyes fixed on her, brow furrowed with worry, his own tears threatening to fall. When she opened her eyes, she slowly turned her head to face him. His eyes searched her face and she smiled (only a small one) and placed her hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch. When they locked eyes again, they communicated something without the aid of spoken word.

[Allow me to deviate briefly from this moment, for I believe it is important you know their earlier argument -

'Honestly, James. Do you really think he'll be frightened of us? Or is it that you believe he won't want to see us?'

'No, of course not! I just want us to be taking it easy, alright?'

'But why? Why is this so important right now? He's my son isn't he? I just want to see him and to hold him - '

'That's exactly my point! He's not a baby anymore, Lily! He's fifteen years old, for Merlin's sake! We cannot mess this up, ok? That's all I mean. I just want to make sure we go slow, and give him a chance to get used to all this before we jump on him, yeah?'

'You're being ridiculous, as if he won't want to -'

'We've missed his whole life! He doesn't know us! I don't want to frighten him off before we get a chance to know him!'

Alas, I digress...]

They locked eyes. _I give in, let's do it your way._ Just as James was taking a breath, about to speak, the door opened slightly. And it closed again. And it opened again, just a little. And then it closed again. As it were, there were people on the other side of the door arguing about what to do. James and Lily could hear the voices from the other side of the door, they were whispering furiously. Just as they heard more footsteps, the doors opened (properly this time) and in walked Sirius and Remus. Slowly they entered the room, scepticism etched onto their faces. The doors were left wide open behind them and James and Lily could see Dumbledore and McGonagall standing there amongst others they did not recognise. As Lily's eyes searched the small crowd, she did not find the one person she was looking for.

[Allow me to fill you in - there had been an argument between Order members earlier on in the evening. The subject of that argument was Harry, and whether or not he should be the first one to see his parents. Obviously, the decision was made to let Sirius and Remus go first. Harry was told to wait and come in later on. It is important to me that you know that Harry did not agree to this plan, nor did he follow these instructions - but more on that later.]

Lily turned back to James and saw him staring at Sirius and Remus, as though he did not recognise them. I suppose they both looked older than he had ever seen them. It is true that the trials of recent years had aged them, and they both looked weathered far beyond what their time on this earth would suggest. It seemed as though they hadn't noticed Lily standing there, not until she moved to tuck herself underneath her husband's arm. Sirius' head swivelled back and forth between Lily and James while Remus' eyes filled with tears as he stood, now staring at Lily. James' hand held tightly to her shoulder, his recovery was quick enough.

'I'm not sure what I expected,' James said, a slight chuckle in his voice. 'But two old men? Who are you and what have you done with my best mates?'

'Alright, we got old. At least we don't look like shit,' Sirius scoffed, a grin threatening to spill across his face.

That part was true, at least. Evidently, they looked as much like themselves as was possible - spectacles, crooked grin, flaming red hair, bright eyes. But at the same time, it was clear they were exhausted, with dark circles under their eyes as though they had been painted. They had the unmistakable air of having been in a hospital, I'm not sure I can even explain it, but I'm sure you know what I mean. Lily's hair was a mess, ratted as though she hadn't brushed it in weeks. James' glasses were cracked in the corner where he hadn't been bothered to repair them. They both wore a matching set of grey tracksuits with equally grey t-shirts and slippers. James had tucked his trousers into a pair of fuzzy socks and Lily wore a soft, lumpy cardigan that had been rolled up at the sleeves.

But, alas, none of that mattered. Sirius and Remus looked at them and saw none of it. They only saw their best friends, alive.

'Come on, now. Give us a break, yeah? We've just come back from the dead and this is the reception we receive? Honestly.'

At that, Sirius jolted forward - as though he couldn't hold back any longer - and scooped James into his arms, burying his face into his neck and holding him tightly. James gently wrapped his arms around his brother and held him close. At the same time, Remus had leapt forward to Lily, hugging her softly but not without feeling. He had bent down to embrace her, his hands spread widely across her back. As he had begun to cry into her shoulder, she rubbed his back and stroked his hair. _It's alright, my love. We're here now._

They separated slowly. Lily stretched to sweep to tears from Remus' cheeks, he closed his eyes at her touch. James and Sirius wore matching grins, the latter clapping his brother on the shoulder. 'It's been far too long, Prongs,' he paused before turning away. 'And Evans! I've bloody missed you. Stop hogging her, Moony!' Remus, although with very little warning, stepped out of the way in time. Sirius hugged Lily with just as much fervour as he did James, even lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. James and Remus embraced. As his wife had done, James rubbed Remus' back and Remus did not let go. James whispered to him, 'It's alright.'

'Just don't leave again, ok? I'm not sure I can handle it.'

James laughed as they separated. 'I wouldn't dare.' Remus smiled.

'Oh! Not you as well!' Lily said, a giggle in her voice. Sirius had put her back down on the ground and had stepped back, staring at her face as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. 'Let me be, Evans. It's been an emotional day.' She laughed, and so did he.

Remus turned back towards the door and faced the others, as they were still standing there. 'Alright, so it's really them. I didn't think it could be real but it is,' he said.

'I am well aware,' said Dumbledore.

'Then what's the hold up? Why are you not letting him in?' Sirius said, his words forceful and demanding. Lily was reminded of the whispered voices, and the opening and shutting of the door. They had been arguing all this time. About what? Harry, it seemed.

Remus and Sirius continued the back and forth with Dumbledore, the others looked on with concern, but she had stopped listening. She had noticed something else, and was now staring at her husband. James was looking about the room, his eyes squinting behind his glasses. What is he looking for? And she too looked about the room, but didn't see anything. Then, she stepped towards him and placed a gentle hand onto his arm.

'James?'

She caught the attention of the others, who stopped speaking at the sound of her voice. His eyes had locked onto something at the corner of the room, but there was nothing there.

James cocked his head to the side, a deep furrow in his brow. And then, he grinned widely. He winked at Lily and jerked his head to the corner of the room, and suddenly she understood. _Just because you can't see it, doesn’t mean its not there._ James then turned toward Remus and Sirius who were still in the centre of the room.

‘You’re in poor form, lads,’ he said, mischief resonating in his voice. ‘What exactly are you hiding over there? And with my own cloak, no less?’

‘Wait, you see it? You see your cloak here right now?’ Remus questioned him quickly. It is important here to note that James Potter was not easy to sneak up on, he could always see things coming from miles away. All part of being a marauder, I expect. He did, however, have knack for spotting his invisibility cloak when others wore it. I suppose this was a result of having worn it himself so many times over the years. He knew that cloak well, as if it were a part of him.

‘Yeah, it’s just right there,’ James answered pointing to the corner of the room. He seemed confused at the question, but noticed how Remus had a panicked look on his face. They both resolutely refused to look in Dumbledore’s direction, despite his attempt to interject. Him and the others were still standing by the door. Lily and James shared a strange look. ‘Alright, what’s going on here?’ She said.

Remus and Sirius were staring at each other, as if having a very silent (but very real) disagreement. Remus had his arms folded across his chest and his eyes were scrunched together in what looked to be annoyance, or exasperation at the very least. Sirius wore a self-satisfied grin.

Remus sighed and brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes (exasperated, indeed). Sirius’ grin became wider, he had gotten his way and he knew it. Remus’ gesture here seemed to give him the go ahead. And so, Sirius called out.

‘Alright, Harry. You can come out now.’


	3. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy! :)

‘Alright, Harry. You can come out now.’

At last, there he was.

Harry had slowly pulled the invisibility cloak off his body and now it lay on the floor, no longer useful. Harry himself stood there, still some metres away from James and Lily, and Remus and Sirius. He was looking down at the floor, his hands clenched at his sides, his shoulders tense at his ears. Resolutely not looking in the direction of his parents. At the revelation of his presence, several of the people that were stationed at the door moved into the room. Harry, suddenly seemingly more nervous at the presence of so many, lifted his chin only slightly as he looked right past the four adults and towards the small group, evidently trying to locate someone, or perhaps two someones. Ron and Hermione, the only children present among the group, both caught his eye and smiled. At this, Harry seemed to relax a little.

Remus and Sirius had walked over to Harry, the latter placing his hand comfortingly on his shoulder while the former took Harry's attention by speaking to him softly. James and Lily did not particularly notice any of the happenings that I have outlined, but, nevertheless, I believe it is important for you to know. They were not paying attention to the others because they were only paying attention to Harry. _There he is. Finally._

James was staring right into Harry's face, as if memorising his every feature. Lily was looking at her son, so fiercely filled with relief to see him standing there. Lily reached out, as if to move to embrace him but James caught her arm before she could get far. Their eyes met. A slight shake of the head accompanied by a held hand. _Just wait._

So she spoke instead. 'Hi, Harry.'

‘Um… Hi.’ There was a nervous crinkle in his brow as he looked only at the floor and stood there still, so far away from them. Remus shot them a sympathetic glance.

James, as always, was quick to recover. ‘Hi, Harry. I reckon you don’t remember us.’ Pause. ‘I’m James and this is Lily, and we’ve been trying’- his voices cracked with the effort to keep composed. ‘… to find you, to come back to you.’ His voice was shaking. Lily squeezed his arm but did not take her eyes away from Harry.

‘We would have come to you sooner but we…’ She trailed off. _Please don’t be mad at us. Please say something. Please._

Harry was still looking at the floor. He did spare another worried glance to Ron and Hermione. [At this juncture, I feel it is important to let you know of their earlier conversation.

‘Can we even be sure it’s really them?'

‘I don’t know, Hermione. But I trust Dumbledore, and Dumbledore believes it’s them.’

‘Yeah, mate, but we just… I mean, are you alright?’

‘Not really! I just.. I don't know… All I’ve ever wanted is to have them back and now they’re here and I’m scared! I don’t know what to say to them, I just don’t know what to do.’

‘It’s alright, you'll just take it one step at a time. Ron and I will be there-‘

‘Yeah, just let them try and stop us.’

‘- yes, alright, Ron. We’ll be there and we can help if you need us.’

‘But try not to worry, mate. They're your parents. They love you.’

‘But what if they don’t? What if I turned out nothing like they hoped? What if…’

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears as Ron stepped forward to embrace Harry in a hug. It wasn’t long before Hermione joined them and Ron wrapped his arms around them both. Harry had never felt the always unconditional love given from a parent to a child. He did not know what to expect or how to be around them, he had never had parents before. In separating from the hug, Harry stared at Ron and Hermione, with their comforting presence and reassuring words, and felt more love for his friends than ever before. They had every chance to leave but they stood beside him here, now, in another difficult moment and he could not express how much it meant to him. But they knew.

Let's continue.]

Then Sirius spoke. ‘Come on, mate. Like we talked about.’ He and Harry had also had a conversation earlier but we don't have time for that just now.

At this last bit of encouragement, Harry finally looked up at James and Lily. With that, the full effect washed over them. _He looks just like James._ It was Harry who spoke, ‘I’m sorry I hid under the cloak, it’s just- well, they weren’t going to let me in right away and, well…’ he looked a little bit worried, as though he thought he had done something wrong.

‘Oh no, love. That’s alright,’ said Lily. They both took a few steps towards him.

‘Don’t be sorry at all, I’m actually rather impressed. Took me a few to cotton on, I may be losing my touch,’ laughed James.

‘Or maybe he’s just better than you,' countered Remus with a smirk.

‘Oh really?' James smiled. He and Harry locked eyes and wore matching grins.

Harry looked at Lily but faltered again before meeting her eye. He turned toward Sirius and whispered, 'I don't think I can. At least not in the eyes.'

Sirius shared a look with Remus, but it was the latter who spoke. 'Don't worry, it'll be alright. I promise, you'll take one long look at her and you'll see, they're nothing alike.'

'Remus is right, Harry. There's no trace of Petunia in her, you wouldn't even know they were sisters.'

James and Lily shared another of those looks. The ones where a conversation passes between them without the need for spoken word._ He's frightened of me. No, he's frightened of her._ _But how does he even know who she is? This is what I was worried about._ Remember, a little while ago? I said that Dumbledore had very purposely left out important information when explaining to James and Lily about what had happened to their son. This was now evident to James and Lily too. Realisation dawned on their faces as they stood there, completely unaware of the whispered conversation between Harry, Remus, and Sirius. _He's been with them. With Petunia._ As the shock on Lily's face turned to anger, she realised that Harry was properly making his way toward them. She spared a quick glance at James. _Later._

Harry now stood right in front of them. He was looking directly at his mother's face as though trying to look for something he recognised. But he saw nothing of his awful Aunt in his mother. He saw her bright eyes, wide smile, and soft features. They were at eye level, Harry just as tall as she. Lily made no move to embrace him, she held back and let Harry observe her.

Harry had many connections to his father; people, things, and of course he saw his father in himself, too. But the only thing he had of his mother's were her wretched family (and her eyes, of course). The worst parts of his mind wondered if she would be anything like them, like her. But she wasn't. Of course she wasn't. He had known her but a moment and he could already tell. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Now, standing only a step or two away from her, he could feel her warmth radiating from her smile, the kindness shining from her eyes. _She's really here. My mother is here with me._

After a little while, Harry stopped looking at her, at them, and seemed to gather himself. He wiped his nose with the sleeve of his sweater as he looked at the ground. James and Lily were standing close to each other and close to him now. James raised his hand and rested it on Harry's shoulder and Lily brought her thumb and forefinger to his chin to lift his head.

'It's alright, sunshine, we're here now. I'm so sorry for everything that's happened but I promise you now we aren't going anywhere. Everything's going to be just fine.' She was gently stroking his hair as she spoke to him.

'You have us, we have each other, yeah? There's nothing we can't do now that we're together. We love you and we're not leaving. Alright, Harry?' He was so comforted by James' words that he gently, slowly reached to hug him round the middle. Harry pressed his cheek to James' chest and held him tightly. With his son's crown tucked beneath his chin, James held out his arm for Lily and she softly came to embrace them both, rubbing Harry's back as she too leaned into James' embrace. The relief at being comforted by his parents engulfed Harry and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he felt calm. He breathed easy just being near them. He knew they were going to make everything alright again.

…

After a little more time and a few more hugs, Harry had perked up considerably. I do believe he had finally allowed himself to feel the joy he had been holding back. 'I have so many questions!' He said. 'I don't even know where to start! I expect you want to know about me too, or did Dumbledore tell you about everything that's happened?'

He was so happy in that moment, having finally overcome his initial apprehension. His euphoria had spread to James and Lily and they were looking at him with such pride and happiness as he fluttered around the room introducing his parents to everyone else that was there.

When he came by them again, Lily said, 'Of course! We want to know everything about you, sunshine. But first there's just a couple of things we want to sort out, if that's alright?'

'We'll definitely make some time to talk properly later on and you can ask us whatever you like. But we just really need to ask you one very important question and we're hoping you can answer it as honestly as possible. Do you think you can do that?' James' voice had taken a firm tone and he was now looking at Harry square in the eye, the gravity and seriousness of the situation written all over his face.

'Of course. But what's going on though?'

It was Lily's turn to speak now. That much was clear from the way James' eyes glanced toward her and then to Dumbledore and then back to Harry. She spared a last desperate glance at Remus and Sirius. When she spoke, her voice was calm. 'Harry, where have you been living? Who have you been staying with?'

'With the Dursleys.' He responded quickly, in a matter of fact way. This was the truth and he did not seem to understand the gravity of the words he had just spoken. Living with the Dursleys was Harry's reality. He had briefly entertained the fantasy of living with Sirius but he knew that could never happen now. He was stuck with the Dursleys and they were stuck with him.

The very second the words left his mouth, several things happened. Ron and Hermione started whispering in the corner. James reacted instantly, taking several steps backwards and taking mighty deeps breaths. His hands were fisting through his hair and his eyes were wide. He took a few steps forward and backward as if he didn't know quite what to do with this information. Lily was still, not having moved an inch. Her eyes were filled with fury, that much was clear. She eventually looked back to Sirius and Remus, who actually looked quite pleased, and found them glancing towards Dumbledore with an _I told you so_ look on their faces. Then James finally spoke. His words tumbled out.

'I knew it! I bloody well knew it!'

'Uhh, what's going on?' asked Harry.

'Oh, Harry. I have known Petunia for a long time. I can envision exactly how this would have gone. There's no way she would have taken you in of her own accord! And I expect she's been treating you perfectly well, hmm?' The last part was dripping with sarcasm. 'Ugh I can't beLIEVE THIS!'

Remus and Sirius both said nothing. They both seemed to be on the same page with this one, a very rare occasion indeed. They were both still staring down Dumbledore. _You did this. You need to be the one to explain._

Ron and Hermione's argument became louder and louder until they had the attention of James and Lily who seemed to understand the significance of what they were about to hear. 'Ron, tell them!' yelled Hermione. 'Alright, alright, 'Mione. Cool it, alright?'

'Wait, Ron. Don't.' Harry cut in. He also seemed to know what Ron was about to say.

'No, Harry.' Lily cut in too, finally speaking. 'I know my sister. I know what she and that wretched man are like. There's no way she would have changed and I'm hoping what I'm imagining right now is worse than the truth.'

'But it's really not-'

'Please, Ron. Tell us.'

'I'm sorry, mate. They're you're parents, they need to know. It's not right… You see, Mrs. Potter, me and my brothers have seen what they've done to him. My parents even tried to get him out of there because it was so bad but they couldn't manage it. I went there once and they had put bars on his windows! They were starving him as well!'

Hermione jumped in, a worried look on her face. 'They made him live in a cupboard until he went to Hogwarts! They've never treated him right Mrs. Potter! Never!'

Lily looked from the two of them back to James who was standing again with his hand on Harry's shoulder. Another look passed between them. There was such fury in her eyes. She was breathing heavy and was very tense. Everyone seemed to stand there, just waiting for her to react. James was the only one who understood. 'Just hold tight, Harry. Stay close to me. Everything is going to be alright.' He was calm again, controlled. They had a plan and they were the only two who knew it. 'But I just don't know-' Harry started before he was interrupted by his father. 'Just trust me, yeah? I do have one question, though. Do the Dursleys still live in that awful house in Privet Drive?' Harry nodded, confusion written on his face. 'Excellent. Stay close to me now, everything is going to be alright.' At this, Harry moved closer to his father. He knew something was coming but he just didn't know what.

'I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!' Lily exploded. She stormed across to room to Dumbledore, pointing at him and yelling in his face. 'THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING ISN'T IT? YOU SENT HIM THERE! I KNEW YOU WOULD.'

'Please, Lily. Allow me to explain-'

'THAT IS ENOUGH! I AM SICK OF LISTENING TO YOU! YOU THINK YOU KNOW BEST BUT YOU JUST DON'T!'

'It had to be done-'

'ENOUGH!'

'It was the only way he would be protected.'

'What did you just say?' She had evidently passed the point of being angry enough to yell. She was so furious that she spat out every word and her green eyes flickered with rage. In that moment, her hair seemed to crackle with electricity and as she stared Dumbledore down, the lights wavered and the floor seemed to shake. 'You think my son was safe with her? That she was the only one who could protect him?' She was hysterical now. The chandelier rattled on the ceiling.

'Oh, Evans. I've missed you!' Sirius yelled as he opened his arms wide in appreciation and looked toward the shaking ceiling. She was causing all of it. She was so angry she had lost control.

Dumbledore tried to start talking again. 'It was because of Peter. I was unsure-'

'We're not talking about Peter right now! We are talking abOUT YOU! AND YOUR INCESSECANT NEED TO BE IN CONTROL! WE HAD A WILL IN PLACE FOR A REASON!' As she yelled, every word was punctuated by a shake in the ceiling.

'Unfortunately, the will was disregarded-'

'OF COURSE!

'You did not include me in the preparations-'

'ENOUGH! I did not trust you, that's why we stopped telling you things! I could not take that risk with you because I didn't trust you to come through for us. And turns out I was riGHT!

'I understand you are upset-'

'DO NOT EVEN!' She was beyond hysterical and tears were running down her face now. But in a moment everything stopped. She took a few steps back, apparently composing herself as the room turned back to normal. She looked back at James who moved to grab Harry's hand and reach out for her with the other. Remus looked at the three of them and seemed to cotton on at the very last second. 'No, just wait-'

But they were too quick. In but a few moments, Lily had run towards James and Harry, grabbed her husband's arm, and turned on the spot - apparating them away.

…

'Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick…'

The three of them had landed on a quiet, sparsely-lit road in the middle of Surrey. Harry was leaning forward and resting his forearms on his thighs. 'Have I just apparated?' he asked.

'You did, indeed.' James comforted Harry by slowly rubbing circles on his back. 'Just take a few deep breaths, it'll pass.' He looked up, assuming to come face to face with Lily but she was a few feet away trying to recognise street signs and house numbers.

'We can't be far… I just don't remember which house it is.' She was, quite impressively, much calmer. James and Lily had always been passionate people - always yelling and screaming at each other, engaging in argument after argument. I suppose the promising thing is that it was always short-lived. She just simply didn't have the spare energy to dedicate to being angry for too long and he always got distracted before he could manage to hold a grudge.

'Better?' James asked, ignoring her as she walked up the street a little. Harry was now standing back up at his full height, the colour returning to his cheeks. 'Yeah, loads better. Thanks.' James clapped him on the back and Harry smiled. When they both turned to look in Lily's direction, Harry was finally able to take notice of where they were.

'Hey…' he started, realisation dawning on his face. 'We're a few streets over from the Dursley's.' Lily had hurried back over to them as he started talking. 'Excellent! I knew we had to be close.'

'Lead the way, son.' James and Lily moved to start walking and he gestured for Harry to go ahead to point them in the right direction. 'Wait, we're going to see Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?' Harry was worried. 'Not to worry, sunshine. I just think it's about time I give Petunia a piece of my mind,' said Lily. Her tone was even but she was still angry, her eyes always gave her away.

'It really hasn't been that bad. Living with them, I mean,' mumbled Harry.

'Hey, Harry, its alright.' He looked up to his father as he spoke. Lily was standing beside him and her eyes turned soft as she looked upon her son with tenderness. James continued in an almost-whisper, 'None of this is your fault. You understand that, yeah? We're not angry at you and you're not getting into trouble, alright?'

Harry nodded as Lily went on, 'You are the person who matters most to us in this world and its not okay for people like Petunia and Vernon to be treating you this way. It's just not okay, and we need them to know that. We need to make sure everyone knows that we will defend you until the end of the earth. You know that too, don't you?' Harry nodded again.

'We're going to fix everything , we promise. And besides, Petunia and Vernon have been left unchecked for too long. They need to pay for what they've done to you and to this family and I think it's about time they got what they deserve.'

It was a moment before Harry spoke, 'You don't have to worry about protecting me. I do alright on my own. You don't have to go to any trouble.'

It was clear to them that Harry was upset. But James continued on, always quick to recover. When he spoke again, there was laughter in his voice, 'Well we're going to whether you like it or not. We're your parents, it's what parents do!' Harry was smiling now too.

'We've always got your back, Harry. We're always going to show up for you. That's what parents do.' She finished with a pointed look at her husband.

'Oh, pardon me then,' He said in mock offense. Before they had a chance to continue to jibe at each other, Harry had wrapped them both in a fierce hug. 'Thank you… for coming back,' he whispered.

'We will always come back to you.'

…

Harry had managed to direct them through Surrey, chatting and laughing along the way. Soon enough, they were stood in front of Number 4, Privet Drive.

'One last thing, won't they be a bit shocked to see you both here, you know… alive?'

'Oh, I'm counting on it.'

While they spoke, Lily stood close by staring at the house. The fury had returned to her eyes and before long she had wordlessly unlocked the door and they were stepping inside. 'Uh, I'd just like to say one last time that I think this is a terrible idea,' said Harry. The television was playing loudly in the next room. They could see its light through the glass of the door. James laughed and Harry's bright smile glistened in the dark.

Then James and Lily both stopped. They had noticed the Dursley's photos adorning the walls up and down the hallway. Harry was relieved to notice that they had their backs to the staircase and consequently hadn't noticed the cupboard under the stairs. 'Harry's lived here pretty much his whole life and there's not one picture of him on this wall?' James said turning toward his wife, he voice filled with malice. Lily seemed to be lost for words, having focused her gaze on a photo of Petunia on her wedding day.

'Yeah, its always been like that. To be fair they don't have any photos of you two either. I didn't even know what you looked like until halfway through first year.' Harry said, shrugging it off. This was obviously the wrong thing to say as both of their heads swivelled toward him at breaking speed as soon as he had finished speaking.

At their incredulous looks, he continued. 'People used to tell me all the time how much I looked like my father and how I had my mother's eyes but I never really believed them because I had never seen what you looked like.'

James exhaled dramatically. 'I just… I can't… I don't even know what to say to that!' The very thought of his own child not knowing him, not knowing what he even looked like seemed to have confunded him. Lily didn't seem to quite know what to say either. 'I mean, she couldn't have shown you one picture of me? Of us, even?'

'Its alright now, though. I have a whole scrapbook full of photographs. Hagrid gave it to me.'

'Wait, you know Hagrid?' James asked. Before Harry had a chance to do anything but nod vigorously, Lily shushed them. She could recognise signs of movement from the next room. Slowly and quietly, the three of them opened the door and slipped through.

The three Dursleys were so wrapped up in the television program that they hadn't noticed the presence of the three Potters. Well, that was until James hit the lights and Lily slammed the door behind them. They definitely noticed that.


	4. part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i debated whether to keep the snape part in or to take it out, but its in there now so pls let me know what you think! :)

[I think its best we fast forward. I only do so as I know the events that transpired as a result of James and Lily's rage are much too inappropriate for you, dear reader. And plus, I'm sure you can easily imagine how things went with Petunia and Vernon.

Let us now join our heroes, back at Grimmauld Place, only a short time later.]

'What do you think they're talking about?' asked Harry.

'No idea, mate,' answered Ron.

'If you two would stop talking we might be able to hear!' whispered Hermione.

Our golden trio were crouched in front of closed doors, desperately trying to listen in on the conversation going on in the next room. Harry, James, and Lily had arrived back to headquarters only to be told that Severus Snape had arrived in their absence, desperately wanting to speak with Lily. He was currently in the next room with James, Remus, and Sirius, and they were talking very heatedly. Lily had not joined them.

Hermione's eyes widened as she got an earful of James' raised voice.

'I'm going to need you to explain what the bloody hell you're doing here, as I find it very hard to believe your allegiance has changed! And more importantly, I want to know how you knew she'd be here.'

'Didn't Lupin say they all knew each other at Hogwarts?' Ron asked, in a whispered voice with a pointed look at Hermione.

'Yeah, well, he said Snape and my dad were like worst enemies. But I don't really know what it has to do with my mum…' Harry answered.

'I do not need to explain myself to you, Potter. And as for how I knew she'd be here? Well, Dumbledore told me so.' Severus spoke to James in a controlled volume, the sarcasm dripping from his voice and he spat each word in James' face.

'Harry's parents wouldn't know about Snape being a spy.' Hermione started, 'That must've all happened after the night Harry got his scar. And anyways, maybe that's why he's here? To explain the whole situation. So that they know he's really on our side.'

'Is he though? My dad doesn't seem all that convinced.' Just as Harry spoke, they caught James' next words.

'I'm not letting you near her! I don't care what you have to say!' The three of them looked at each other, very aware that this was not something they should have been listening to. But in a classic golden trio move, they continued to listen anyway.

'Oh please, Potter! You have no control over her and you know it!'

'What's going on over here?' Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped and turned away from the door only to come face to face with Lily.

'Uhhhh we were just….' Ron started, desperately looking at the other two.

'Just getting a cup of tea before bed, is all!' Harry recovered quickly. Lily stood there watching him, suddenly filled with what felt like pride.

She giggled. 'Oh, I see…' The three of them continued to look over to her, not entirely convinced she had bought their lie. 'It seems you must have gotten lost on your way.' She gave then a knowing look. Just as they expected her to turn on her heel to leave, she crouched down to join them by the door and tried to sneak a peak through the keyhole. 'Well, that's useless. Please tell me you've at least heard something interesting?'

Ron looked as though he might burst with glee, Hermione's jaw had hit the floor in surprise, and Harry found himself suddenly filled with something that felt like pride. It was Hermione who went to speak this time, Harry still looking at his mother with awe. 'They've mostly just been arguing this whole time,' she said.

'Good to see nothing has changed, then.'

'They were also talking about you, Mrs. Potter. But we couldn't really figure out what they were saying.' Ron said, pressing his ear against the door again.

'Well, I suppose I should go in there then?' She said with a sigh. It seemed to the other three that this was something she would rather have avoided altogether.

'Are you three right to stay here for a bit?' She asked them, as they all stood to their full height and Lily prepared to open the door.

Harry and Hermione stood dumfounded while Ron laughed. 'What?' Lily asked in confusion.

'Well,' Ron started, with a huge grin on his face, 'you caught us spying and now you're happy to have us stay here and keep doing it? My mum would _never_ have allowed this.'

'Oh dear, you’re right.' Lily seemed to realise her error. 'Um.. Well, children…' she went on in what could be considered her very best attempt at a stern voice, 'You shan't be doing this any longer.' She pointed her finger a them and continued on without waiting for them to reply, 'Because I said so!' Then, a brief pause. 'How was that?' She asked them with a shrug. Ron laughed again and Harry just continued to stare at her with that same expression of awe.

Lily ruffled Harry's hair, shot them a wink, and opened the door. As she went through, she strategically left it open, only an inch, but it had it's desired effect. Harry, Ron, and Hermione now had an unobstructed view into room where Lily was now walking towards the others.

[Allow me to briefly deviate. I think it best we review the situation before going any further.

The most important thing to remember here, dear reader, is that Lily had not spoken to Severus in a very long time. We all know that they hadn't been close for half a dozen years or so before she died. We all know he was desperate to have her in his life again after that dreadful day by the lake. And I'm sure you can remember why. James had long since suspected that Severus' feelings for Lily ran deeper than he let on and he had always known that Lily had never felt that way about him. Lily had felt betrayed by her childhood friend for a long time, and I don't think she ever managed to forgive him for what he had done. It wasn't simply the name he called her, but what that whole incident represented. Severus made his choice, and Lily made hers.

Both James and Lily were yet to understand the extent of Severus' entanglement in the Death Eaters, his allegiance to Dumbledore, or his role regarding the prophecy. But they were soon to find out.

Alas, I digress..]

'Lily…'

Severus had caught sight of her as she walked up to them. The wonder and awe at seeing her for the first time seemed to render him speechless. Lily herself was looking at him but still standing a few feet away. James, Sirius, and Remus were standing close together, having stopped talking as soon as she entered the room.

'Hi, Severus.'

Before she could say much else, Sirius interrupted her. 'Evans, you should leave. I _really_ don't think this is a good idea.'

Severus' demeanour changed as he turned to snap at Sirius. 'Back off, Black. This is none of your business.' He had been soft and gentle with Lily, just as he had always been with her, but the scowl on his face returned as he looked over to the other three.

Sirius jumped forward and geared his arm up to lift his wand but Remus stopped him before he could get far. He only spoke, but Sirius stilled at his words. 'Sirius, calm down.' He turned toward the group and said, 'There'll be no need to bring out any wands, we're all adults now. I hope we can be civil?'

James was quiet. Uncharacteristically so.

'That's right, Lupin. Best to keep him on a short leash.' Severus spoke with a sneer on his lips and disgust in his eyes. Just as Sirius moved to react to Severus' apparently obvious insult, Lily quickly jutted in before he could. 'Severus, what are you doing here?'

It was effective, Severus turned to look back at her as soon as she spoke and Remus pulled Sirius back by the arm, ever so gently, so the three of them were stood side-by-side again.

'I came to see you, Lily. Dumbledore told me you’d be here and I just had to come to you.' He hugged her but the contact was unrequited. She stood awkwardly in his embrace, arms stock-still at her sides, eyes looking over his shoulder at James who was still standing there, in brooding silence. The embrace seemed to go on forever. She managed to finally pull away from him but he remained close to her. She looked toward the ground to avoid his stare. 'But I still don't understand,' she started. 'What are you doing _here_? With the order?'

'I turned spy for Dumbledore a long time ago. I swear it, Lily. I am not here on orders from the Dark Lord, I just came to see you.'

'You expect me to believe that you've changed sides after all this time? After everything?' She was getting angry again.

'I did it for you, Lily! I thought that aligning myself with Dumbledore was what you wanted.'

At that, Harry pulled the door shut and sank back down to the floor. The other two joined him and at their concerned looks, he said, 'I don't think I can listen to anymore of this.'

'Well, then we won't listen. Come on, let's go into the kitchen for something to eat.' Hermione stood to her full height and when she had finished speaking, reached her hand out to pull Ron and then Harry from the floor. 'Thank Merlin, I'm starving,' said Ron.

'Of course you are,' she replied. Harry laughed.

…

A little while later, after unwanted visitors had left and almost everyone in the house was fast asleep, James and Lily were stood in the upstairs hallway heaving a heated discussion.

'Honestly Lily, he's fine. We haven't heard a peep from him in over an hour. He's probably fast asleep by now.'

'I don't care, James! I just want to stay here and keep an eye on him.'

'I know you do. But you need rest, too.'

'I'm fine, really.'

'You're exhausted, I can see it in your eyes.' James brought his palm to rest against her cheek as she softly closed her eyes. When she spoke again her voice trembled, 'I just can't bring myself to leave him.'

'I know, love. I know.' He pulled her in and hugged her tightly. 'What if he wakes up and we're not there and he gets scared? What if he needs us in the night and we're not close enough?' Her voice was muffled by James' sweater and her eyes filled slowly with tears. He pulled her chin up so they were face to face again. 'Don't worry, Lil. He'll be alright.' James wiped the tears from her cheeks. 'I'm worried about him too, but he's alright. He's alright.' He kept repeating his words, almost as though he were trying to convince himself as much as he was her.

And with that, James' eyes diverted as he suddenly saw something behind her. 

'Hey, Padfoot! You are a sight for sore eyes, mate.' Padfoot left Remus' side and bounded over to James and circled around his legs as he leaned down to give the dog a friendly ruffle on his ears.

'Where are you off to, Remus?' Lily asked, quickly composing herself, as Padfoot nudged her hand in an effort to get her to pat him too. She giggled and scratched his chin.

'I've just had an owl from Arthur. Molly's ready to leave St Mungo's, I expect she wants to be here when the kids wake up. So, he's asked me to head over and help her get back to the house. I was just thinking, James, if you want to come with me? I know you wanted to talk to them both.'

'Actually, yeah. I was hoping to speak to them sooner rather than later. If you wouldn't mind having me tag along? And supposing that Arthur's felling well enough to have visitors?'

'Not at all. And I've filled them both in on everything, they're actually eager to see you as well.'

'Alright then. Padfoot's coming too?'

'Oh no,' laughed Remus. 'Padfoot's not allowed to leave the house. He's just following me around in the hopes that I _accidentally_ take him with me when I apparate.'

As if to prove his point, Padfoot walked back to Remus and promptly sat on his feet, a wolfish grin plastered on the dog's face.

James laughed. Lily bent down to the dog, started patting him again, and said with a sweet smile, 'Not to worry, Padfoot. Do you want to stay here with me? You can help me watch over Harry-' his tail immediately started wagging '-I'll take that as a yes.'

'Are you sure you don't want to come with me?' James asked her, a curious look on his face.

'No, its alright. Just tell Molly what I said?' She was still down with Padfoot, looking at him instead of James.

'Yeah, of course.' He turned to Remus and said, 'Ready when you are, Moony.' [Not to worry, we can take some time to discuss this a bit later on. All you need to know is that James and Lily were desperate to speak to Molly and Arthur, I'm sure you might be able to guess why].

James reached down to kiss Lily and they shared whispered goodbyes. Remus bent down so he was eye to eye with Padfoot and lovingly stroked his cheek. 'I'll be back soon,' he promised. 'Be a good boy, alright?'

Padfoot huffed, as if trying to communicate. Remus understood. He winked and with that both boys rose to leave.

Lily watched as James wondered down the stairs, still absentmindedly stroking Padfoot's hair. He huffed again and Lily turned back to him. 'Oh, it's nothing. Just worried about my boys, is all.'

With that, Padfoot licked her cheek and bounded over to sit beside the doorframe that held Harry and Ron's closed bedroom door. He patted the floor meaningfully with his paws. She smiled and walked on hands and knees to join him there.

Lily sat leaning against the wall with her legs out in front of her, Padfoot's chin resting on her thigh. 'I expect he's probably asleep by now, but, all the same, I wanted to stay close. Just in case he needs me.'

Padfoot barely acknowledged her words. The rhythm of Lily's steady breathing and the soft, gentle strokes of her hand had sent him almost completely to sleep. She noticed the flutter of his eyes and lent forward to kiss his forehead. She lent back against the wall and started to softly hum.

…

The sound of Padfoot's light snores drifted down the corridor. It had been some time since the others had left but Lily had not drifted off. Suddenly, Padfoot jerked awake. A moment later, Lily heard the door beside them creak open softly. Padfoot smiled, tail wagging, waiting for Harry to step out of the dark room and into the sparsely lit hallway.

Harry, having noticed them both there, startled a little.

'What are you doing on the floor?'

'Oh…' Pause. 'We were keeping an eye on you.'

'You don't have to do that. I'm fine, really.'

'I know. Your dad said that you would be. He said that I should give you some space. But I guess I couldn't bring myself to leave.'

'I think I've had about enough space to last a lifetime.' He smiled. She did too.

The cold night air wafted down the corridor and Harry shivered. It took this moment for Lily to realise he was wearing only cotton trousers and a thin t-shirt. He noticed her stare and said, 'This is all I have. I've grown a bit and nothing really fits me anymore.'

'You must be cold, love. Come with me, your dad transfigured some clothes for us to wear and he set aside some sweaters that I'm sure would fit you.' Harry let his mother lead him down the hallway to the room Remus had set up for them, Padfoot following closely behind.

'Aha! Here we are. How about this one?' As Harry walked through the door of the small bedroom, he could tell they had been busy in the few hours they had been at Grimmauld Place. James had indeed transfigured clothes for them to wear, which sat in a pile on a chair by the window. The bed had also been transfigured into a much larger one and the ugly, scratchy sheets had been replaced with a cozy-looking duvet. Lily had cast a charm across the area so soft, glittery, balls of light floated through the air, warming the entire room. A bouquet of calla lilies sat gracefully in a vase on the bedside table. Beside it, lay a set of matching wedding bands, an extra pair of glasses, and a framed photograph.

Harry had never felt so at home in his life. He pulled on the jumper Lily had handed to him and went straight to pick up the frame. He had never seen this picture before. It was from his own first birthday. There he was, just a little baby, staring at his cake and alight with joy. James and Lily were on either side of him, blowing the candles out, smiles threatening to spill from their faces.

Lily spotted the eager look in his eyes and went to explain. 'I always liked that photo. I expect that's why they buried us with it.'

'We look so happy.'

'We _were_ happy, Harry. I'm sure you've heard lots of stories of how awful and frightening it used to be but don't ever forget that we were happy together. James and I don’t have one single regret.'

'Can you tell me more about us? I mean, before all of this happened… what was it like?'

'I promise I'll tell you anything you want to know. But we'll have to wait for your dad to get home. You know, he'll feel awfully left out if we start reminiscing without him.' She giggled as Padfoot barked, as if to agree.

He rested the frame back on the table and sat beside his mother on the bed. 'Where is he anyways?'

'Oh, just out with Remus. They should be back soon, though.'

'Can I stay here and wait with you?' A hopeful look passed across Harry's face and suddenly all she saw was that one year-old boy.

'Of course you can, my love.' At that, Harry moved to rest underneath the covers and Padfoot gave a soft bark. Lily sighed and replied, 'You can stay too, Padfoot.'

Lily waved her wand and in the corner of the room appeared two small bowls, one with water and one with a few treats. He skidded over from his spot on the floor and went straight for the treats. Harry laughed. Padfoot then bounded up onto the bed and wedged himself right next to Harry.

'So I take it Sirius isn't coming back then?'

Padfoot huffed. Harry laughed.

'I think he's waiting for them to come back.' Lily said, a knowing look in her eyes.

'Don't worry, Padfoot, we can wait together.'

…

'So, you'll just wait 'til tomorrow then?'

Remus' voice floated through the quiet house as he and James ascended the stairs.

'I reckon that's the best thing to do. Then we can talk and Harry will have a chance to ask questions. The way he was talking today… it's like he barely knows us.' James was rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses as he spoke.

'I think he does have a lot of questions. He never asked us though, I always thought it was just too upsetting for him.'

James nodded his head in agreement as the two of them reached the landing to James and Lily's room. The door was left wide open and so they both walked right in. There was Lily, propped up on a few pillows and almost sitting up as though she had tried to stay awake but couldn’t. Next to her was Harry, wrapped under a few blankets and a soft, lumpy sweater, and tucked in at his mother's side. There was Padfoot, too, curled up at their feet with a blanket of his own. It was dark and late, and the three of them looked as though they had been asleep for a while.

James stood there, staring at the scene with a soft smile on his face. When Remus' eyes fell on Padfoot he laughed quietly and whispered something under his breath before moving to wake him. 'Hey, Padfoot… Come on, up you get.' The dog jerked awake again before his eyes settled on Remus and James. He sat up and his tail started to wag. 'Time for you to get in your own bed,' Remus whispered. Padfoot jumped from the bed and spared a last glance at Harry, who was still softly sleeping, before following Remus out of the room.

As they closed the door behind them, James moved over to Lily's side of the bed and bent down to sweep her hair away from her face. She stirred at the contact. 'You're back,' she whispered, a sleepy smile on her face. 'I'm sorry I was gone so long. Everything alright?' He asked her.

'We're better now that you're back.' She placed her hand to his cheek and he bent to kiss her soundly. He pulled away from her gently, a mischievous glint in his eye. 'I knew wouldn't be able to cope without me. I am very clearly the glue that holds this family together.'

It was an attempt to make her laugh, but she merely gave a soft smile. 'Something's on your mind.' It was a statement, not a question. He knew something was bothering her.

'I'm just worried.'

'About Harry.' Another statement.

'Sirius said that he's not sure Harry even sleeps at night. He says that he has these terrible nightmares that stop him from properly resting. And everything with Petunia… He's so skinny and he barely has any clothes. And he's been through so much, we've barely touched the surface. I don't even know what to do or how to help him. And to top it all off, everything is so different now.'

Her words had tumbled out quickly and without pause. She was now sitting up in bed with her face in her hands. James moved to pull her hands away and hold them in his own. She gave him a look before continuing on.

'Honestly, James, I have no idea what to do with a fifteen year-old. I barely had any clue when he was a baby. I just… I just want to be a good parent, but I don't even know where to start. I just… I don't want to let him down.'

They both looked over to Harry, who was still soundly sleeping. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes as they watched his steady breathing. Then, Lily turned her face to James but he was still staring at Harry.

'I know you're scared, Lil. I am too. But it doesn't have to be that complicated. We can figure it out as we go along. That's pretty much what we were doing before, right? And it's like you said, all we have to do it be there for him and protect him. He's our son and we love him. He has to know that.'

'How are we supposed to protect him?' Her whispers were becoming louder now. 'That's what we tried to do the last time and look at where that's gotten him! Remus told me he's faced Voldemort just about as many times as we have. He's only a kid, James!'

'Need I remind you that we were kids too, when this all started. I promise, we will continue to protect each other just like we always used to. We faced Voldemort so many times and we kicked his arse again and again. And if he comes back for us or for Harry, then we'll do the very same thing. Or have you forgotten how good we _really_ were?' His tone was firm, confident, and sure. But that last part ended in a smirk. It made her giggle too. _Finally_.

They both turned back to look at Harry and James said, 'I know it'll be hard. For us and for him. But we'll manage.'

'I know we will.'

At that, James moved away from her to prepare himself for bed. As he stood there, hanging his coat and scarf on the rack, he looked back at Harry with wide eyes.

'He looks just like me, I still can't believe it. And did you see those eyes? They're just like-'

'Just like mine! I know, can you believe it?'


	5. part four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on my new tumblr! <3
> 
> https://bellasprezzaturaa.tumblr.com/

Very early the next morning, James and Lily were found quietly exiting their bedroom and softly padding down the stairs so as not to wake a soundly sleeping Harry.

James and Lily had made a conscious choice. They were going to use this chance to be happy and joyful in an effort to make this day a good day. All the drama of having been reunited with one's apparent dead parents was settling down a bit and Harry was desperate to know them. And they were intent on making the most of the time they had with him.

They had made quite the effort too. This day was already in deep contrast to the day before, that was plainly obvious. They were not dressed for the season nor did their wardrobe reflect the bitter cold outside. James wore a pair of dark slacks and a white button-down t-shirt that hung loosely on his tall, lithe frame. The cracks in his glasses had been mended and his hair was delightfully mussed, as per usual. Lily wore a sundress that flowed as she walked, the hem dancing around her shins. She wore a soft blue sweater and her hair had been fixed and styled nicely, falling in soft waves down her back with the fringe pinned away from her face. She wore a subtle dusting of makeup, only defining her bright eyes and rosy cheeks.

His arm was draped casually over her shoulders, a common gesture of his. This gave him the leverage to bring her infinitely closer to him and whisper something in her ear. I would like to hope this was in effort not to wake the still sleeping habitants of the house. It was just as likely to be completely inappropriate for ears other than her own. She grinned coyly and playfully hip checked him as they wandered through the house.

They arrived at the kitchen, intending to get breakfast started for Harry only to find that Molly had beat them to it. 'Morning, Molly! You're up awfully early.' James left Lily's side to greet Molly with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

'Oh, I couldn't sleep much at all. Thought I'd get breakfast started for the children.' She busied herself around the stove and pulled out some batter for pancakes. On the kitchen bench she had set out a few dozen eggs, plenty of kippers, tomatoes, and bread. James had drifted back to Lily and Molly suddenly noticed she was there, not having paid enough attention when they both walked in. Colour quickly rose to Molly's cheeks and she suddenly looked nervous and somewhat bashful.

'This is my wife, Lily. I know you haven't had a chance to properly meet her yet.' James stood beside her again, with Molly standing out in front of them. He suddenly seemed awkward too, placing a hand gently on Lily's upper back and twirling the ends of her hair. She was nervous too but moved to kiss Molly's cheek and hug her briefly. While they exchanged pleasantries, Lily reached an arm around her back and grasped James' hand tightly in her own. He shifted and let their arms straighten so their tangled fingers rested against her curves. I suppose this movement happened purposefully so - Molly couldn't see the whites of her knuckles or the shakes of his hand.

[Let me explain - They knew the significant role Molly had played in caring for their son. James and Lily had talked it over when that much had become clear to them. They needed to be parents to Harry now, it was what he deserved after such a long time apart from them. But they didn't want him to lose Molly. They didn't want her to leave his life. They wanted to thank her and make sure she knew how much they valued what she had done. They wanted to honour her contribution to their son's life.]

They were nervous. But she was too. So after a few beats of awkward silence they smiled at each other and each let out a shaky breath. Lily softly spoke. 'I wanted to thank you, again. For everything you've done for him. I know you spoke to James last night, but I guess I…' She trailed off, trying to find the right words.

'Not to worry! It's all been my pleasure, dear.' Molly's purposefully evasive phrasing here, dear reader, is her attempt to avoid the details with James and Lily. It is not an indication of her regret in taking take of Harry, of course you know she would never had felt that way. In fact, I do believe that some semblance of guilt had settled in with Molly since Lily had reappeared. Having felt a duty to step in for Harry as a mother, she did. Where Sirius struggled, she did more. But now Harry had his own parents back and Molly did not want them to feel as though she wanted to take their place, because she didn't. Of course she didn't. All they had wanted was to make sure that neglected boy was happy and healthy and safe.

Lily continued on as though Molly had not even spoken, looking at the older lady with such earnest eyes. 'You were a mother to him when I couldn't be. You took care of him. You kept him safe. And for that I owe you a life's debt.' Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

'I don't know how we can ever repay you for what you've done for our son. For our family.' James spoke with sincerity, his voice barely above a whisper. When he had visited Molly and Arthur the night before, things had been relaxed and light. He had thanked them honestly and with a smile on his face. But they had both brushed it off, saying simply that Harry had needed them so of course they stepped up for him. This was why they were taking a second shot. They did not want Molly to brush off their thanks and praise. They wanted her to know how much it meant to them.

And now she did.

Molly, who was smiling brilliantly with empathy, lifted her hand to rest it tenderly on Lily's cheek. A mother's touch, it was indeed. And now Molly said, with more sincerity than before, 'You don't owe me anything at all.'

Lily let go of James and hugged Molly tightly. A tender moment passed. 'Thank you,' she whispered, her voice muffled by the shoulder of Molly's soft cardigan.

'I know that we didn't have to. I'm not even sure it was our place to care for him the way we have been. But I kept thinking that if it were me, if I had to leave my children behind… I would hope that someone would do what they could to take care of them.'

…

Severus came in through the door, pulling it shut roughly behind him to lock out the bitter cold. After removing his outerwear he stalked through the house, following the sounds of laughter and the smell of breakfast. He held a crumpled letter in his hands, reading it over as he walked on through. _Please Severus, you must be the one to show him. He must learn to protect himself -- Albus_. He folded the letter carefully and put it back in his pocket.

[A conversation had taken place at Hogwarts late the night before. I will fill you in now as I believe it is important for you to know:

'Did you manage speak with her upon her return?'

'Yes. It did _not_ go well.'

'Unfortunately, I expected as much.'

Severus had left Grimmauld Place earlier on with a scowl on his face, one which had not since left. He did not respond to Dumbledore immediately but continued to look him directly in the eye with the usual amount of distaste and discomfort. 'You wished to speak to me, Headmaster. I would appreciate if you could make your point quickly.'

'I understand it has been a trying day, Severus. But we must not lose sight of the bigger picture. Harry Potter's mind is connected to Voldemort's, this I anticipated. But the strength of the connection was unprecedented.'

'I have told you already, I do not believe the Dark Lord knows of this connection. He is not plagued by the boy's thoughts or memories. At least, not yet. The Dark Lord is still… recovering. He does not yet wield the power he had before. I am confident he will, at some point, try to build a bridge between them to torture the boy further.'

'Upon which efforts he will find it already exists.'

'Exactly. If this does happen, the boy cannot be protected. There is no place he can hide where the Dark Lord will not find him.'

'So we must prevent this event at all costs. I believe a strong lesson in Occlumency will do the trick, Severus. He must learn to close his mind and block intrusion, but I cannot be the one to teach him.'

Something clicked in Severus' mind. His face twitched in anger, his voice rose as he exclaimed, 'You want for me to teach him?!'

Dumbledore replied calmly. 'Yes, I do.'

Severus started pacing the small office space. 'I cannot! I will not! The boy is a useless student, he has no desire to learn and no patience for practice. I am forced to be his professor and that is more than enough. He is just like his father - arrogant, incompetent, he has no respect for authority and no capability for such an advanced concept! I will not do this!'

'You must.'

Alas, I digress...]

Severus arrived at the kitchen and stood by the doorframe, blocked from view slightly and still unnoticed by the others. His eyes immediately searched for her. There she was, beautiful as ever, standing in the middle of kitchen with a warm cup of tea in her hand. Her eyes were cast downwards, looking towards the ground where a small silver stag was circling her and dancing around her feet. Harry was kneeling on the floor beside her with his wand in his hand, soft wisps of silver leaking from it.

James was sitting at the table, flanked by Remus and Sirius. His wand was out too and it was only then that Severus noticed the almighty silver stag standing tall on the breakfast table. It jumped down onto the floor and was soon joined by his young, who continued to dance about circling through his father's legs. Harry, still on the floor at his mother's feet, watched his patronus as it continued to interact with James'. He had always thought his stag was big and tall and with an almighty presence, but standing next to his father's he noticed the massive difference. Harry's was smaller in stature, very clearly not fully grown and antlers not yet fully formed. James' stag was as tall as Lily, his antlers reached up past her head as he lifted his nose to nudge her shoulder. The younger stag - no, the _fawn_ \- did the same to her upper leg. Lily took barely any notice, she was watching Harry as his face lit up time and time again.

Severus took in this family moment with the usual tender, longing looks in Lily's direction followed by that same deep scowl as she interacted with the stag and the fawn. This was in deep contrast to how the other people in the room watched the interaction. Molly, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys were there too, all of them laughing as the fawn tripped over its own legs in excitement, only for the stag to lift him up by the scruff of the neck and set him gently back on his feet.

Severus watched, still unnoticed, as Lily moved over to where James sat at the table. The cup of tea was still in her hands and she took a small sip before handing it to him and sitting on his lap. His arm curved around her waist holding her steady, she was sat on one of his thighs and has his other leg outstretched underneath the table. Her arm rested across his shoulders. As he sipped his tea, his lips touched the same place where hers had left a smudge of lipstick around the rim of the mug. Severus revolted as this subtly romantic gesture.

They both looked on as Harry was joined on the floor by Ron and Hermione who had produced their own patronus charms, both of them suddenly producing them with an effortless ease that had since been evading them during practice with the DA. The fawn was suddenly joined by an otter and a little terrier. The stag rested on the floor as all three of the others jumped and bounded and swam around him.

'Look at that! Harry has his very own Padfoot.'

Severus had seen enough. He pretended to have just arrived, making nonsensical noises to alert them to his presence. He cleared his throat when walking into the room and his eyes fell to Lily once again.

'Good morning, everyone.' Harry, Ron, and Hermione faltered at the sight of their Professor, patronus charms slowly fading away into nothingness. James's stag faded too, but he kept his wand firmly in his hand as he tensed slightly. Sirius and Remus, still flanking James, reacted to his change in stance, suddenly becoming focused and alert.

'Good morning, Severus! Would you like some breakfast? I can whip you up something!'

'No thank you, Molly. The Headmaster has me here on specific orders, and I am not able to stay for long.' Severus walked further into the room as he spoke. He had not taken his eyes off Lily the entire time, which made for a particularly awkward atmosphere. Lily moved to stand but did not get far. As she lifted herself, James tightened his grip on her hips and she was gently pushed back down to him. He was keeping her seated with him.

Under normal circumstances she may have been bothered by his possessive force but as she turned to scold him he whispered something in her ear. As he did so she lifted her eyes to Harry, who was still sitting on the floor and staring up at Snape with a blank look. _Be mindful. Harry's watching._

James shot a look to Remus on his left, who in turn shot a look to Sirius who was standing on James's right. Sirius, suddenly looking almost disappointed, kept his eyes glued to Severus.

Severus turned his eyes, at last, to Harry. 'I need to speak with you Potter, urgently and privately.'

'Uh…' Harry was stunned and very clearly confused at the sudden request. He looked to Sirius, but he did not look in Harry's direction. He was caught up in staring at Remus and James who were both softly, almost unnoticeably, shaking their heads at their friend. _No._ Harry then turned his questioning look to Molly, searching for her permission.

Harry stood as Molly moved towards him. She rested a hand on his shoulder and said quietly, 'It’s alright with me, dear. But you should check with your parents and see what they think.'

He startled a little, apparently lost in the habit of not having them to turn to. Molly pushed his shoulder gently so he turned to face Severus, only to realise that James and Lily were suddenly stood in between him and his professor. He moved closer to them so he was in between and slightly behind them. He looked up into their faces and found them already looking at him. Lily's sweetly soft smile had returned and James patted him on the shoulder and gave him a swift wink.

'I do not have all day. Make it quick, Potter,' Severus said. He was now standing toe to toe with James and he had tried to bring himself up to his full height to seem as imposing and forceful as possible. James, who was already taller, stronger, and broader, did not falter. He crossed his arms lazily across his chest, leaning back on his heels and smirking cheekily at Severus.

Harry was missing something. He had thought he heard enough about what was going on between the three of them when he had eavesdropped the day before, but apparently not. He suddenly felt massive regret at not having spied on them for longer. _Something else is going on._

'Don't worry, son. You don't have to go anywhere,' James said.

'Oh, good. Because I actually don't really-'

'It was not a request!' Severus shouted at James. 'I have no time for your games, Potter! This is important!'

Lily spoke and again, Severus' demeanour immediately changed. 'If it is so important, then we'd like to hear it too. We are his parents after all,' she said, with a soft and controlled tone.

'Alright, we'll leave you to it. Come on, children. Let's head off for a visit with Arthur.' Molly patted Harry's cheek as she steered her children out of the kitchen and out of the house. Ron held back, unsure of what to do but at the soft touch of Hermione's hand in his, he let her lead him away. Remus and Sirius stood close to James still, waiting to see what Severus had to say.

'C'mon Snivellus, we're waiting…' James said. Severus flinched at the old nickname. He rolled his eyes at James and turned toward Lily, speaking to her only.

'Dumbledore wants Potter to learn the art of Occlumency. He believes it will be necessary to keep the Dark Lord at bay. I was sent here to teach him how.'

'Occlumency?' Lily asked. 'That is quite the difficult undertaking, Severus. I'm not sure its really necessary.'

'It is the only way. He must learn and I must be the one to teach him how.'

'Yeah, that's not gonna happen.' James interjected.

'I already told you, Potter! This is not the time!' Severus was shouting in his face again. 'The boy does not possess any skills that would make up a suitable defence! He must learn-'

'Then I will teach him.'

'It is not that simple, Lily. This is too advanced, you are not competent enough to teach him what he needs to know.' Passing right by Severus' insulting tone, Lily said, 'Then I will do it for him.'

Severus scoffed. 'Potter's arrogance is rubbing off on you, Lily! You cannot simply perform Occlumency on the boy's behalf. You cannot protect his mind for him.'

'I can and I will.'

  
Harry was standing by watching all of this happen. He was concerned and so turned to Remus who was standing near him. Harry looked up to Remus with worry in his eye, in return Remus playfully shrugged and rolled his eyes causing Harry to grin in response.

'Do you even know how?' Severus spoke so angrily, riled up by Lily daring to do so much as to disregard him. 'Of course, I do,' she replied, her tone easy and light. 'I took extra credit with Flitwick for years, he taught me how.'

'No, you didn't,' said Severus, the possibility of Lily hiding something from him completely unfathomable to him.

It was Sirius who spoke next. 'Yes, she did. You were there. Or have you forgotten? In 7th Year, when you were learning Legilimency yourself to appease you so-called master and using James as a test subject, remember? You kept trying to get into his head and mess with his mind,' Sirius waved his arms about his head as he spoke, moving closer to Severus, step-by-step. 'It was Lily who stopped you. She was advancing her shield charms at the time and they just about did the trick.'

'But that was just a Protego charm. Occlumency is different, its much more complex-' Severus started before being interrupted by Lily once again.

'But its really not!' Her voice was raising, she was getting angry again. 'Occlumency has its basis on the Protego charm. It really is just an advanced shield of protection but for the mind. Now, are you done underestimating me? Or should we go around in circles a little longer?'

Sirius let out a bark of laughter which made Lily smirk as she stared Severus down. 'Yeah, Snivellus, don't underestimate her! That'll only get you into more trouble.'

'If you are so sure of yourself, then show me.'

'I do not need to prove myself to you.' But Severus had moved before she had even finished speaking. His wand was out and he was pointing it at James, who did not even flinch. His own wand was dangling carelessly from his right hand, as though he had not a care in the world.

_Legilimens!_

A flash of force flew from Severus' wand aiming straight for James' head. But the spell did not reach its target. The spell left Severus' wand and very soon after made contact with an apparently invisible, shock-proof wall. As it hit the wall, the spell cracked apart and bled into streaks of lightning. Lily's shield had absorbed the spell. Harry's jaw hit the floor. James had barely flinched.

'You still have a permanent shield charm placed on him?'

'Of course I still do! I always did and I always will protect him. He is the most important person in my life and I won't risk him getting hurt. Especially not by you! Not again!' Severus was shocked at her words. Again, he had a look of disgust on his face at her dedication to James. 'Actually, I take that back. He's the second most important person,' she amended, turning back to Harry and giving him a swift wink which caused him to laugh and Snape to sneer even more.

[Lily's greatest skills were always of the charms variety. She worked very hard at perfecting her work but was also naturally gifted. During the war, she was able to be particularly helpful by casting all manner of protection charms. She was responsible for shielding many of the Order members, which is was kept them from serious harm. She would also put up protection charms everywhere they went and was also responsible for the incredibly advanced Fidelius charm that was meant to keep them safe. She was, quite simply, the best.

And so, she became very good and protecting James on his behalf. James was reckless, always had been, and would often run off with intent to help and protect others with no regard for his own safety. She would set up consistent and enduring charms to protect him, always. Unfortunately, they were both too reckless and far too trusting when it counted most. Why is this relevant now? Well, we know that Severus invented many vicious and harmful spells over his lifetime, many of them he put together while still at Hogwarts. I'm sure you can imagine who he might have used as a test subject. Lily was always on edge with Severus, she knew that he would have no guilt for harming James. For he had always been reckless, too.]

'Spare me your precious family bonding. Now for the charm - take it down! I want to test if you actually can perform Occlumency as you say you can. I still highly doubt it, Lily. But let us test it out all the same.'

'Don't lie, Snivellus. You just want a chance to get inside James's head. It's not going to work,' Sirius said in a sing-song kind of voice. James was quiet, uncharacteristically so. But he was oozing confidence all the same. He knew first-hand what she was capable of. She was the reason Harry had survived the killing curse, she had literally stopped death in its tracks. He knew she would protect him.

All eyes turned to Lily as she took down the charm. She was looking only at Severus, her steely eyes ready to react. It was then that Harry realised she did not have her wand in her hand, she was performing all this magic without it. _Wandless Magic_. Harry had only heard about this cleverly amazing thing that some wizards were able to do but never yet seen it. As he watched her more closely now he saw the crinkle in her eyes and the ever so slight flick of her fingertips and she took down the charm. He had not picked his jaw up from the floor.

_Legilimens!_

There it was again. Severus' wand was still pointed directly at James' head and he still did not barely move. The spell hit James directly and Severus' face split into a victorious and predatory smile. James was not harmed but he could feel Severus getting into his head, he could almost see the man standing at the forefront of his mind. And then - all he saw was her. She was there, in all his memories. Her smiling face, her shining eyes, her soft lips, the sweet sound of her voice… And then the sensation was gone, quickly as it came. Lily had performed such an effective block that Severus actually staggered backwards.

'How did you _do_ that?' Severus whispered angrily.

'Not telling,' she replied sweetly in return.

'I believe that settles it then,' started Remus, clapping his hand together and the gesturing towards the door. 'Severus, I think its time you leave.' Severus turned abruptly, his cloak billowing as he stalked down the corridor. As soon as he left them, Harry stepped in front of his parents with a gobsmacked look on his face. They were smirking at each other in triumph.

'That was wicked!'


	6. part five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the wait on this one! these last weeks have been tough, i'm sure you all can understand.
> 
> as always please let me know what you think and come and find me on tumblr (@bellasprezzaturaa) if you like xx

'I'm telling you, Sirius. This is not a good idea!'

'No, Remus! We have to tell them! Merlin knows they're both too clever, they've probably worked most of it out already!'

'No! You can't! Harry is finally… He's just got them back. I'm not letting you bring up all that rubbish with Wormtail. Not now.'

'They should know! James deserves to know!'

'You think he hasn't worked it all out already? You said it yourself - he's not stupid!'

'I'm going to talk to him. You can't stop me, Remus!'

'You can't do this! It's just going to end in a fight, you know it will!'

'We can't just go on pretending like it didn't happen! Because it did happen! And the more we ignore it, the worse it's going to get.'

'Bringing it up now is what'll make it worse! You can_not_ tell, James!'

'Can't tell James what?' Lily had suddenly appeared in the doorway. She saw them both standing tensely and staring daggers at each other before they turned to her, bashful and secretive. When neither of them said a word, she tossed her head over her shoulder and called for her husband. 'James! Would you come here for a minute?'

Remus and Sirius remained on the opposite side of the room to her, and now they continued their argument silently and by staring angrily at each other. At the thundering sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs, they all turned towards the door as James came down the hallway, with Harry hot at his heels.

'What is it, love?' They were both smiling and laughing. James held a tiny golden snitch in his hand, his grip on it relaxed when he took notice of the look on Lily's face. Her eyes were wide and her brow was furrowed with worry. I'll tell you, dear reader, she was never that good at concealing how she truly felt. Her pretty face always gave the game away. The snitch flew out of James' palm, desperate to get away. But Harry had seen its escape and had snatched it from midair before it could get far. 'Nice one, Harry!' James exclaimed, watching him proudly.

'Been playing, have you?' Lily shifted to look at them both. Her eyes still held tightly to the worry but she was smiling fondly. 'Yeah, 'course we have been! Did you know our son is Gryffindor's youngest seeker in a century?'

'Yes, James, I did know that. You've only told me about a hundred times since you found out.' Harry laughed. Their moment was interrupted by a sudden outburst from Remus. 'Fine! Just! Fine, Sirius do whatever you like!' He threw his hands up in surrender although he didn't seem all that angry. Just tired, really.

'They've been at it for the last 15 minutes,' Lily whispered to James. 'What are they talking about exactly?' He countered, looking warily over to Remus who was now sitting on a chair by the fireplace.

'I've no idea. But it looks like you're about to find out.' Sirius had taken a few long strides to reach them where they stood near the door. 'Listen, Prongs. We need to talk about-'

Before he could say anything else, Harry brushed past him towards Remus. 'Hiya, Moony. I forgot to show you this but just look at what I nicked from Dudley yesterday.' Harry pulled out a Galaxy chocolate bar from his back pocket before sitting on the arm of Remus' chair. Remus let out a quick breath of laughter before playfully rolling his eyes.

'Not you as well! What've I said about running off with your cousin's sweets? You're going to get yourself into even more trouble.'

'Yeah, yeah. I know. But I promise he's not going to even notice it's gone. And plus, it's totally worth it!'

'Alright then. I'd like for the record to show that I protested.'

'Yeah, yeah. Have a piece!'

Harry had ripped off the wrappings and broken off a few pieces for them both to share. James looked over at them and laughed as they made similar faces of enjoyment. Lily had gravitated to his side and tucked herself beneath his waiting arm. 'Padfoot, what were you saying?'

Sirius had watched Remus and Harry's exchange intently. This interaction alone seemed to have changed his mind. 'Actually, maybe Remus is right. It can wait.'

'Too late now. Out with it, mate.' James had a strange look in his eye and Sirius got the feeling that he knew exactly what he was about to say. This was, in fact, true.

It was Harry who spoke first. 'This is about Wormtail, isn't it? I wondered why you hadn't brought it up yet.'

James and Lily froze, staring at Harry. They had not realised he knew_. There's so much we don't know about him_. 

'That's really my fault, Harry. I've been arguing against it. Just thought you three might like a moment of peace before we start with all this again,' Remus said. Harry let out a huff of laughter, nodding his head.

'So, Prongs. You've figure it all out?' Sirius asked James, his voice was barely above a whisper as he radiated with anger. 'Why are you so calm, then?'

'I'm not, Padfoot. I'm fucking furious!' Sirius' words seemed to ignite something in James, a raging fire from far within him. It was something that he had been holding back. [Remember, what I said about James and Lily? About how they were really trying to enjoy their time with Harry? They wanted to leave all the rubbish with Wormtail out of it for as long as possible so that they could be with their son and so that he could be free of the burdens he had carried all his life, even if only for a moment. Because that was all it could be now. One blissful day of play and laughter and celebration. For now they were getting to the thick of it all. From now on, everything was to be out in the open and James simply couldn't hold back any longer.] He was clearly in a temper, pacing back and forth across the room, as he had a tendency to do in tense moments. He fisted his hands through his hair, knocking his glasses askew.

'Just tell me one thing,' James demanded of Sirius, who seemed pleased, nay, _relieved_, at James' reaction. 'It's the only thing I can't get my head around about it. Because it was him all along, wasn't it? Wormtail!'

Harry, to his credit, did not look all that perturbed at the conversation. Remember, as well, that members of the Order had avoided confiding in him. Dumbledore had wanted to keep Harry in the dark for as long as possible. You and I can only guess as to why. And to be quite honest, I'm not sure I care to try to understand the motivations of a crazed megalomaniac. My point, is that although Harry had enjoyed the time he had spent with his parents, he was also eager to get back to the situation at hand. They had promised to support him and to let him be a part of the fight. For it was his fight too, after all.

'What are you asking me, Prongs? Because it was him. He was the spy all along we just didn't see it.'

'I want you to tell me since when. Was it always this way? I just keep thinking about all that time… He was our best friend from that very first day. We were brothers in mischief. Marauders. Did that mean nothing to him? Was he always in with the Death Eaters and just pretending with us the whole time?'

'It wasn't always. That, I'm sure of.'

'Then since when, Remus?' Lily deadpanned. She was passed the point of being angry enough to raise her voice. 'Since the baby? Since the prophecy? Did they hear it and then seek him out, make him do all those things…'

'No no no! They didn't _make_ him do anything, Evans. He did it all on his own. That, _I'm_ sure of.'

'No, I can't believe that, Sirius. Did they torture him or hurt him? Maybe he had to give us up, maybe he had no other choice…' Lily shot a despairing look at James, desperately searching for a reason behind the betrayal. He looked right back into her eyes, turning away from Sirius for the first time. His resolve cracked once more but it was no longer anger that filled him. But now, it was something like grief or sorrow… Heartache, even.

An eternity of silence passed as the truth of it all settled within them. The Death Eaters didn't make Wormtail do any of it. He did it all himself. He _betrayed_ them.

'Merlin, I've been so stupid. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault.' James vaulted toward Lily, scooping her up into his arms. He had bent down towards her, crushing her body to his. She felt his guilt in that moment. That which he had been holding tightly onto since figuring out what must have happened that night. What Wormtail must have done. That guilt which he refused to let go. She gently threaded a hand through his hair, calming him, as he embraced her. 'You aren't to blame, love. You couldn't have known,' she whispered.

He finally let her go when Sirius spoke. 'If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I'm the one who convinced you to do it. I knew you didn't want to but I was so confident in myself…'

'You mustn't blame yourself, Padfoot.'

'Yeah, well. You can't blame yourself either, Moony. I know that you do.'

'Mum's right. It's not your fault,' Harry said, standing and walking over to them. 'Or yours. Or yours.' He enunciated by pointing at Remus and Sirius in turn. 'It's no one's fault but his. Wormtail's.'

They all stared at him with great care and pride, marvelling at the wisdom he showed by that statement alone. Sirius let out a quick bark of laughter, lightening the atmosphere. 'You're right, sprog. Of course you are! Remind me, how'd you get to be so smart?'

'Maybe he had a great teacher,' Remus said, winking at Harry.

'Yeah, well. It's hardly a surprise. He's the best of all of us isn't he?' James had his arm draped over Lily's shoulders once again.

Lily smiled softly at Harry as she lovingly stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. Then, she turned to the other three with a stern look in her eye. 'This stops now. All the lies, all the secrets… All of it stops now. We need everything out in the open otherwise we won't ever get through this. Agreed?'

'Yes, agreed.'

'Me too.'

Sirius' face broke out into a massive grin as he bounded over to Lily, smacking a kiss to her cheek. 'Anything for you, Evans.' She only laughed. Harry took a moment to look at them all, standing in a circle around him. In that moment, he couldn't have asked for more. In that moment, he couldn't have been happier.

At the slam of the front door and the sound of more and more footsteps, they all turned to look down the hallway. A handful of people had arrived. 'There's another Order meeting,' Remus warned with a meaningful look at James. At that moment, as if Remus himself had predicted it, Snape angrily stalked down the corridor. He stopped in front of their small group for only a second, his eyes darting to Lily immediately before he carried on down the hall.

'I cannot take much more of this, honestly,' James said, not taking his eyes off Severus' retreating form. 'Are they having one of those bloody meetings every day now?' Sirius asked, standing beside James and doing exactly as he did.

'I reckon this one's about you two,' Remus said, indicating James and Lily.

'We need a break. Let's just get out of here, shall we?' Lily said. 'Can we actually leave? I mean, are we allowed?' Harry asked her. His parents had been given a strict talking to upon returning from the Dursley's. They were not supposed to leave Gimmauld Place "under any circumstances" because it was "not safe", apparently so. And then, of course, Sirius was not supposed to leave either.

'I'll let you in on a secret, son.' James whispered to Harry, a cheeky glint in his eye which Harry immediately reflected. 'We do whatever the bloody hell we want.'

…

'Where are we?' Harry asked, getting up from the ground. James has transfigured his scarf into a portkey and the force of landing back onto the ground after the journey had knocked Harry off of his feet.

'The Pembrokeshire Coast. In Wales,' James answered, staring at the sea as it crashed angrily against the cliffs. Their group were the only ones wandering about the cliffs on this day. It was cold and a storm was threatening from the distance.

'Moony grew up not far from here,' Sirius said as he went to stand beside Harry, ruffling his hair as he did.

'It's even prettier than I remember,' Lily admired. She was also looking out to the sea. Harry had a suspicion both his parents had been here before, maybe even many times. They both looked in awe at their surroundings, Lily turning her head to the sky as the harsh wind swept her hair all about her face. Remus and Sirius were fondly watching James and Lily as they took in their surroundings. Harry remembered, for the first time, that his parents had been confined for months in that hospital. They hadn't left. They hadn't even been allowed outside. When they had been able to finally leave, they had gone straight to Grimmauld Place to see him.

'I have to say, not all that much has changed in the last few years,' said Remus, comfortingly.

'That might be the best news I've had all day.'

A quick bark from somewhere near Harry's feet startled them all. Padfoot was suddenly there, a long stick in his mouth. He looked up at Harry expectantly before dropping the stick at his feet. 'Careful, Harry,' Remus playfully warned him. 'If you start playing with him he won't ever want to stop.'

Harry bent down to the ground and picked up the stick. 'You want to play, Padfoot?' The dog let out a few happy barks as his tail wagged furiously. 'Alright, then. Go fetch!' Harry threw the stick as far as he could and Padfoot ran after it.

The four of them started walking in the same direction, taking their sweet time and enjoying a leisurely stroll in the fresh air. Padfoot came back to Harry with his stick a few times and each time Harry took a big run up and threw it as far as he could. He looked happier and more carefree each time he did, and so the other three did not interrupt. Until, James thought of a better idea.

'Why don't you give this a try, Harry? As I recall, Padfoot loves a good frisbee.' James had somehow magicked a bright pink frisbee into his hand and he gave it to Harry. Padfoot saw from the distance and started barking in excitement. Harry threw the frisbee and waited and watched for Padfoot to catch it. He took a leap through the air as he did, illiciting a cheerful reaction from Harry who ran after the dog to get the frisbee, wanting to throw it again.

James ran off too, but Lily and Remus followed slowly behind them. 'So…' Remus started, looking at her now. 'We need everything out in the open, you said. Was that for Harry's benefit? Are you going to tell him everything? About the prophecy and all.'

'Yes, for his benefit. And also for yours. But, I really think we do need to tell him,' she replied. 'Don't get me wrong, Remus. I still think it's a load of rubbish. No one, not even some foolish seer, can tell me how my son's future will go. We want to tell him, not because we believe it or because we ever did. But because he has a right to know.'

'And because you don't want anyone else telling him. Or for him to find out another way.'

'Yes, exactly.'

'Starting now, then?' Remus asked her as James ran out ahead to catch the frisbee before Padfoot could. 'Well, maybe we'll let the boys have a play first,' she replied, her voice filled with laughter. The frisbee had caught the wind and James and Harry and Padfoot were all running to catch it before it was blown off the edge of the cliff.

…

'So. Wormtail?'

The five of them were squished into a tiny booth at the local chippy. They had played out on the cliffs for some time, but ventured for food and shelter when the rain started coming in. They were only halfway through their food before Sirius spoke, becoming impatient.

Harry looked up from his chips and directly across the table at his father, who sat between Sirius and Remus. They had flanked him as soon as he sat down, which they had taken to doing since they had gotten him back, standing by his every side so that he would not be unprotected. Not again.

And so, Harry sat by his mother. Her easy show of affection comforted him in a way he had not ever experienced before. The way she sat close to him, shared her food with him, brushed his messy hair from his face… It was all so motherly. Being near her gave him solace, peace… Something he felt he had never known. _This must be what it feels like to have a mother. _

'You are impatient as ever, Sirius Black,' she rolled her eyes at him. He stuck his tongue out at her.

'I'm impressed he's held back this long, to be honest,' Remus teased. 'Oi don't bully me, Moony.' Sirius said playfully. 'Now can we get back to the topic at hand, please?'

'And what exactly were we talking about, Padfoot?'

'You know very well, Moony. We need to talk about Wormtail, and how we're going to find him.' Sirius' voice has taken a sharp turn, significantly shifting the atmosphere.

'Before we get to that,' James started with a meaningful look in Lily's direction. 'I think we should start from the beginning, yeah?' She nodded.

James shifted his gaze to Harry, who was looking directly at him. 'We think you've been through enough and have been in the dark long enough, so we want to include you in this conversation. You deserve to know and we don't like the idea of keeping things from you. Lots of people will disagree but we are your parents and we think this is the right thing to do. Keeping secrets is what's led us to all this rubbish in the first place. Your mum's already said, we're to have no more secrets, alright?'

'Alright,' Harry responded. He was without pause, not even a breath of hesitation. Sirius glowed with pride, but Remus looked as though he might disagree but swallowed his protests at the look in Lily's eye.

James looked a little apprehensive but continued on anyway. 'Alright, then. Let's start from the beginning. Or the end, maybe? No one's really explained what happened in Godric's Hollow, not properly at least.' He turned to Sirius as he spoke, signalling for him to explain.

'That night, I went to check on Wormtail. But he wasn't at his place and I knew right away that something was wrong so I got on the bike and went straight to you. By the time I got there, people were already arriving but I pushed past them to get into the house. You saw the house, yeah?'

'Yes, we saw it,' Lily replied softly. The house, _their house. _They had found it blown half to bits. 'Well, that's what it looked like when I got there. And I - I knew instantly what Wormtail must have done… But I still - But I still hoped I might find you in there, like it was all some sort of wicked prank or something…'

Sirius met James' eye and he stared at his best friend, _his brother_, as if he thought he might disappear again if he dared to look away. 'I… Well, I - I found Prongs first. You were just laying there, you didn't look dead at all. I thought… And then Evans - You were on the floor in front of Harry's crib like you had put yourself between them, like you had tried to stop him.'

'I did. I tried.' She turned to Harry. He looked back at her, all wide-eyes and soft smile. 'But I lived,' he said. 'I was alive.'

'You were - You were alive. So, I dug you out of the wreckage and took you out to the street and that's when Hagrid got there.'

'Hagrid took me to Aunt Petunia's, right?'

'Right, Harry. I handed you over to Hagrid because I saw him. I shouldn't have… I know now that I shouldn't have left you, but I saw him… Wormtail.'

'He was there?' James asked, his voice but a whisper and his anger carefully restrained.

'Yes, he was. I followed him down the street… We fought - that was when the aurors came…' Sirius ended with an uncomfortable smile.

'What about you?' James turned to Remus, who sighed heavily. 'I only got there well after they had taken Sirius away, I heard all of that second-hand. But, I saw them taking you out of the house. The muggles, that is. Sirius is right, you both looked so serene and still, but not lifeless at all. I thought that it was because you had only _just_ died. But maybe you never were dead in the first place… By that time, Hagrid had already left with Harry. And the aurors had taken Sirius straight to Azkaban.'

'But why?' Harry asked desperately. 'Why did he come for us? There had to have been a reason. He'd been looking for us, seeking us out. That's why Wormtail gave him the secret, because he wanted to kill us, but why?'

They all shifted at the weight of this question and Harry knew instantly that this was what he had been waiting for all along. Remus tensed, his hands fisting on the table and his shoulders at his ears, Sirius started swinging his knees together nervously under the table and he held his head in his hands, James fiddled with his glasses, adjusting them in a way that was all too familiar to Harry. And Lily, she just stared at James. It was that same look she had in her eye when they first had been reunited at Grimmauld Place. James met her stare and an unspoken word passed between them. Harry knew, in this moment, everything was to be made clear.

And then, it was Lily who spoke. 'There was a prophecy.'

'What? A prophecy? Like the kind in Divination?'

'Yes, Harry. A seer made some sort of premonition about Voldemort, about his undoing. Although, we never did hear the whole thing,' Remus said.

James looked at him, a guilty furrow in his brow. 'We did,' he said softly. 'We knew it all, word for word. I just didn't want to tell either of you because… It's really rather upsetting, given the context.' He had leaned back against the booth and was rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. Sirius and Remus were face to face now. Sirius looked like he was about to say something but Remus shook his head, almost imperceptibly. _No. _

Lily turned back to Harry. She could see his anxiety blooming. He was aching for the truth. So, she continued on to explain. This also had the effect of silencing whatever it was the Sirius had wanted to say. 'It was early 1980, when the seer made the prophecy. Dumbledore was the one who heard it.'

'What did it say? What did the seer say?' Harry asked her. Both Remus and Sirius also looked eager for her to tell him.

Lily took a deep breath before speaking. 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. He is born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.' She recited it by memory, her words spoken as if each sentence caused her pain.

At her pause, James continued. 'The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. Either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…'

Harry stared into his father's eyes, struggling to comprehend speech. _For neither can live while the other survives._ Those words were ringing in his ears and bouncing around within the walls of his brain. James and Lily both waited for him to speak. 'But… Did he think-? _Me_?'

'It's scary. I know it is, sunshine. But there's no reason to believe it to be true. We don't. We never did. Your dad and I never put much stock into that sort of thing.'

Sirius and Remus seemed stunned into silence. Or perhaps they knew not to speak during this very crucial moment? Either way, they simply stared at each other in quietude.

'No one's life consists of some pre-determined course of action. We all make conscious choices every day to live the lives we want to live. Prophecies are made all the time, there are literally thousands and thousands of them and most never come to fruition,' James said. Both he and Lily spoke with a fierce determination that Harry had not yet seen from them.

'Yeah, I think I get it,' Harry said, immediately relaxing. His anxiety seemed to have reached a peak but James had brought him back down. 'Divination is a load of rubbish, Hermione tells me so all the time.'

This generated a small smile from his parents. He leaned in closer to them both and furrowed his brow to ask, 'What happened next? After Dumbledore heard the prophecy, I mean. Because I still don't understand…'

James continued on to explain. 'Somehow Voldemort got word of the prophecy and he was quick to react. Because he, unlike us, believes in that sort of thing.'

'Voldemort started the search for this supposed boy right away. The only problem was that it could have been anybody, and the events were still unfolding so it was too early for him to be sure,' Lily said, telling the story in tandem.

'Unbeknown to us at the time, Dumbledore also put his efforts into figuring out who the boy could be, because he knew Voldemort would act on the prophecy. He expected Voldemort's own actions would set it to course.'

'So it is me the prophecy refers to? I mean, it all fits. Doesn't it? All the part about defying Voldemort, you must have done that because you were in the Order!'

'We defied Voldemort in battle three times, yes. But, people defy Voldemort every day. Even a small act of defiance, living harmoniously with muggles and other groups he despised, fighting against blood-purity in simple, honest ways, hoping for a better future… These are all ways of defying him. And it did turn out that you were born in the very last hours of July. But so were so many other kids. But Voldemort marked us, he chose us. For whatever reason it was, he chose us.'

'Do you understand, Harry? Keeping up, alright?' James sent another soft smile his way.

'No, I get it. It could've been anyone, really. But he thought it was me - thought it was us. Which is why this is all happening, because he chose it that way. That's why he came after us.'

'Yes, Harry. That's right.'

'Wait a minute,' Sirius said, finally interrupting them. 'I'm not sure that _I'm_ keeping up here. I remember this all happening. Bloody hell, I was there. You two didn't know about the prophecy until after Harry was born, but Evans just said that it was made in early 1980?'

'Yes, I did say that. And you're right, we didn't know about any of this until just after Harry was born. We didn't hear anything at all about it until then. Because when the prophecy was made all that time earlier, we had just been married. Dumbledore didn't even know I was pregnant.'

'As we said, the events were still unfolding. And Dumbledore was still trying to figure out how to understand and interpret the prophecy.'

'Wait. I wasn't born at Godric's Hollow?'

Lily shook her head as James spoke. 'You were born in the flat in London that we shared.' They both were smiling widely, filled with pride and wonder as they looked upon him. Harry smiled brilliantly back before it became too much, and he had to look away.

'Oh it was a great day, Harry! You gave your mum a hard time and your dad was off his head with worry, BUT when you finally joined us it was just too wonderful. Even if you did look all gross and ugly…' Sirius trailed off, remembering how little baby Harry had come out covered in fluid and grime and he shivered. Harry only laughed, and Lily, looking terribly offended, put her hand to her chest in shock and dismay. James smacked him upside the head. 'How dare you insinuate he was an ugly baby?! No child of mine could be ugly! He was beautiful!'

Sirius barked in laughter as he tried to stop James from hitting him again. 'He was _so_ beautiful! The most beautiful baby I've ever seen!' Lily exclaimed, a warm smile on her face. 'Ooh, I don't know about that,' Remus teased, a deep and purposeful cringe appearing on his features. 'He turned out looking just like James, didn't he? Terribly unfortunate, Harry, you have my condolences.'

Harry laughed, not for the first time. But this time, Lily saw he was filled with full-bodied joy as he threw his head back and guffawed. It was a delight for her to see it.

James punched Remus in the arm and he put his hands up in surrender, not able to stop the giggles escaping from his lips. Sirius chimed in, a cheeky smirk gracing his handsome face. 'Ooh, too right. It really is a shame you don't look more like your beautiful mum, Harry.'

'Why must you both insult me in this way? I'm hurt, truly hurt,' James said in mock outrage. He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, winking at Harry as he did. 'You know, he's right, Moony. We better get back to the story before we bruise his ego too much. You know how he hates that,' Sirius said. James punched him in the arm. 'Ouch, Prongs! That bloody hurt, you tosser!' He yelled though his laughter.

'Alright, boys! Enough!' Lily had been watching them fondly, but now even she had seen enough. Other people in the establishment had started to look over at them strangely. Harry ducked his head back to his food, stifling his laughter as he ate some more.

'Yes, indeed. Enough, lads!' James whispered, a playful grin still covered his face. 'Back to the story, love?'

She rolled her eyes at him and he winked at her, too. 'So. Harry was born in London, but we were all moved into Godric's Hollow by the autumn.'

'Did you cast the Fidelius charm right away?' Harry asked her, his desperation to hear the rest of the story had quickly returned. 'I had been researching advanced charms for years, and so I already knew about the Fidelius. I cast it as soon as I could, with Sirius as the secret keeper,' she said.

'But the Death Eaters grew more powerful, and they soon managed to figure out what we had done.'

'They started coming after me, with even more rigour than before,' Sirius said. 'They knew right away that it if anyone had the secret, it would've been me. That's when I started to think a little deception might be just the ticket…'

Harry interrupted Sirius before he could continue on. 'Did you know there was a spy in the Order? I know that you didn't suspect Wormtail, but did you know then that someone was betraying you?'

'Yes, we did. There was no other way to explain how the Death Eaters knew so much. But you're absolutely right, we never thought it was Wormtail. I never would have thought to suspect him, not ever,' James said. Sirius clapped him on the back. 'Prongs never doubted our loyalty, he would've considered it the height of dishonour. He always had too much faith in the three of us.'

'Look at how that turned out, though.' James looked guilty again at this praise of his character. He still considered the business with Wormtail to be his fault because, well, of course he did.

Remus saw this and could only commend him more. 'Prongs had such faith, he _always_ kept faith in us marauders. But it was the rest of us that began to crack under the pressure. Seeds of disloyalty and betrayal spread within the Order, and we all turned on each other.'

'You two, especially.' Lily flicked her eyes between Remus and Sirius as she spoke. She knew they had started to turn on each other, in the end. And she was disappointed that they had.

'Wait, I _do_ know what happened with all of that. Sirius thought that Remus was the spy but Remus thought it was Sirius. That's why you were keeping secrets from each other and that's why Sirius never told Remus that you switched the secret-keepers, right?'

James turned in a whirl to face Sirius, suddenly far too angry. 'I told you about Remus, I fucking told you. It wasn't him, I knew it couldn't have been him. And then I told you to tell him all about the new plan. Did you not?'

'Of course I didn't! I thought he was the spy!' James groaned and put his head in his hands, mumbling about how foolish Sirius had been.

'Sirius. How could you, of all people, have thought that?' Lily asked him, her voice tender and soft. And oh so filled with meaning. There was a long pause, the intention behind Lily's words hanging in the air, recognisable to all but Harry.

'He had a rat whispering in his ear. It wasn't his fault,' Remus whispered. He and Sirius locked eyes for but a moment, before Remus blinked heavily and turned back to Harry. 'Well, then. Harry, I think you're all caught up. You remember what happened next, what we spoke about in the Shrieking Shack?' He said, forcing a smile.

Harry nodded, turning from Remus to his father. 'You switched the secret-keepers. And Wormtail went straight to Voldemort and betrayed you, betrayed _us_.'

'Yes, Harry. He betrayed us.'

He _betrayed_ them.


	7. part six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good old remus. always doing the most, that one. i think it's time for a little reconciliation, don't you?  
this one kinda got away from me a little, but i do hope you enjoy!

When they had finished up at the chippie, Padfoot had begged to be let out into the rain. The dog ran ahead of them as they left, the other four following behind and suddenly armed with extra raincoats and umbrellas. Padfoot joyfully bounded up and down the cobblestone street, splashing around in the puddles as he went. It wasn't quite yet cold enough for snow.

'You don't mind a bit of rain do you, Harry? It's best we don't let Padfoot wander off on his own,' Remus said patting him on the shoulder as he hustled after the dog. James helped Harry put on a raincoat that had been transfigured for him while his mother pulled up the hood of his coat so he was almost completely covered.

'Uh, what are you guys doing?' Harry gently flinched away, this seemed to jostle them out of their habit.

'Oops, sorry! I'm sure you can dress yourself now.'

'Um, yes. I definitely can.'

'Just one more thing. Then I'll stop, I swear. _Impervius.'_ James touched his wand first to Harry's glasses and then his own.

As they walked down the street, Harry felt a little prickle in the wind and a slight buzzing in his ear. It was unmistakeable to him, there was magic in the air. He turned to his mother, she held her wand surreptitiously in her hand and her eyes were focused and clear. She was casting a charm of some kind. It was only then that Harry noticed no one seemed to be paying them any attention. Granted, there weren't that many people around but the grocer's up ahead was quite busy. Even so, as they walked by and Padfoot jumped about no one even noticed that they were there.

As her son's questioning glare, Lily said, 'It's just a variation of _protego totalum_, but with a few other enchantments thrown in. Just in case, yeah? The chippie was fairly empty but there's more people around than I thought.'

'So it's your spellwork is blocking us from sight?'

'That's right, Harry. I figured that if we're going to break the rules we may as well be sensible about it.'

'You've have this charm on us the whole time?'

'Not the whole time we've been out, no. Not to worry, though.Your Dad's quite good at erasing our tracks, there's no way anyone could know that we were here.'

'Aw, Lil. Did you just compliment me? I'm touched, truly.' James smirked at her, placing a hand on his chest in mock gratitude. 'Don't tease me, or else I might not ever say something nice about you ever again,' Lily laughed and playfully swatted him across the chest. He caught her arm and pulled her close so he could kiss her cheek. He pulled his gaze from hers as he turned to face Harry, 'Your Mum's right though, don't worry about any of that. I know we weren't technically supposed to leave but no one will find us here.'

'Oh I'm not worried about that. It's just, you guys are so good at this stuff. Like, really good,' he praised them both, looking back and forth between them. 'What do you mean 'stuff'?' Lily giggled.

'Well, like spells and stuff! There's all the protective enchantments and everything, and plus, you caused that minor earthquake at headquarters yesterday which was absolutely brilliant. And you! You've been an unregistered animagus since you were like 15! That is honestly the coolest bit of magic I've ever heard of. And there was that portkey you just spelled that brought us halfway across Britain. I meant what I said before, you know. As far as parents go, you both are totally brilliant.'

They both laughed. 'I mean it! I did already already figure you must be pretty wicked. You both literally died to try to save me.'

'Well, you're our only son. There isn't anything we wouldn't do for you.' Harry looked over at them both fondly, before quickly turning his gaze away. Padfoot had fallen into step at Remus' side, he was threatening to put a leash on the dog if he went too far ahead.

'Back in a mo', love.' James kissed Lily on the cheek as he walked away from their group and towards a little florist. Harry watched him go, as James got further away he seemed to disappear into thin air. Lily's protection charm had followed him wherever he was going.

Lily hung back for James as Harry ran ahead to catch Remus and Padfoot. As he moved in to stride beside Remus, Padfoot took a run up and jumped into a massive puddle, spraying all three of them with water. 'Hey! No fair!' Harry tried to kick at the water that had pooled in the dips in the path, attempting to splash Padfoot right back. Lily followed a few steps behind them.

Suddenly, James was back and standing right in front of her. He held a few sprigs of the baby's breath flower in his hand, a small bouquet. She smiled radiantly as she looked into his eyes and he moved his umbrella so it covered them both. He tucked a flower behind her ear, adjusting the hood of her coat as he did. He found the ends of her hair and twirled it round his fingertips.

She looked to the flowers, of which he still held more in his hand. 'Hmm, gypsophila. More commonly known as baby's breath, the symbol of everlasting love,' she wondered aloud, cheekily so.

'Oh, is it? I'd no idea,' he answered, feigning innocence. James held the umbrella in one hand, his other arm winding around her waist. She felt the cold touch of his hand on her hips beneath her layers and rose onto her tiptoes to meet him. He had brought his face to hers and now lingered so they were nose to nose. The soft, dull light of the cloudy sky illuminated her fair face. 'Liar,' she whispered before she kissed him, soft and slow.

...

Once the rain had let up, they hiked back through the main street towards the cliffs in the hopes of reaching a place where they could safely and secretly make the journey back to London. The wind was fierce and tough and the sky was darkening. Lily was up ahead with Padfoot, wading through the tall grass. Every so often she would bend low to the ground and pick flowers from the earth to add to her bouquet. She gathered long stems of grass, stray twigs, and overgrown weeds. Padfoot bounded up ahead of her before returning to her side, a few flowers between his teeth. Remus walked not far behind them with a small bag of groceries in his hand. 

James and Harry followed at a slightly slower pace. The younger had an awfully perplexed look on his face. 'Everything alright, Harry?' James asked him, nudging his shoulder.

Harry immediately snapped out of his deep reverie. 'Yes. I'm fine.' Pause. 'It's nothing.'

'You know, if there's anything you ever want to know all you have to do is ask.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

Harry, suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of security, asked his father, 'I was just wondering about something you said before. About the prophecy? You said that Voldemort somehow found out about it… Was it Wormtail who told him?' [Let me check in with you here, dear reader, as it is important that I explain. Let's recall back to earlier chapters of our story. 

Severus came for Lily as soon as he heard she was alive and back at Grimmauld Place. He was desperate to see her and eager to speak with her. I'm sure you recall the conversation that took place. Do also call to mind that our golden trio were listening in, that is, until they weren't. They did not listen in for long but as it so happens, they did not miss all that much. Severus had spent some time trying to get Lily to talk to him, all the while trying to hide certain truths from her. She had continued to retract from him which did not make him happy. He argued with our Marauders and, still unable to get past it all, they dispersed angry and disappointed. 

Dumbledore remains the only person to know that Severus relayed the prophecy to Voldemort. And Severus himself wants to keep it this way. After all this time, he still has not learned anything at all.

Harry still remains unaware of the extent of the history between them all. And this is crucial piece of the puzzle that he is missing. He knows that they do not get along but he does not know yet why. But for now, the questions remain. Will James and Lily always be in conflict with Severus? Can it only ever get worse between them?

My apologies, I must not stray from the point. James answers Harry's question here as best he can with the information he has been given.]

'No, not Wormtail. He didn't know about it until after I told him, I'm sure of that. All I know is that one of the Death Eaters overheard the prophecy and that's how it must have gotten back to Voldemort. I'm sure Dumbledore knows the whole story, but at this point I don't rather care to ask him about it. It doesn't make all that much difference anyways, not to us,' he replied. I'm sure James might have felt differently if he had been told the whole truth. But, alas, he might never know it. 

They walked on, Harry thinking silently. James returned to looking out to the cliffs, attempting to see if any muggles were nearby. They could not use the portkey to get back if there was _any_ chance at all of their journey being recognised by passers-by, even with Lily's shield. When he turned back to look at Harry he noticed he was pursing his lips together as if trying to stop himself from speaking out. 'More questions?' James asked him, slightly amused. 

'Are you sure it's really alright for me to ask?'

'Of course it is, sunshine. I can't promise I'll know the answer but I promise it’s always alright to ask.' James playfully nudged his shoulder again. Harry filed this moment away in his memory bank. Aunt Petunia had never allowed him to ask questions, she had barely allowed much at all. Again, he was struck by the kindness is parents displayed to him.

And so, he asked his father, 'Over the summer, they were talking about some kind of weapon. Something that Voldemort is looking for…'

'Ah, yes. Well, I assume the weapon they're talking about is the prophecy. Although, I can't be too sure on that. Dumbledore has not really allowed us to be part of the Order meetings because he thinks we're too "unstable". Whatever the bloody hell that means.'

'Why would he want the prophecy? Didn't he already hear about it?'

'Yes, he did. Although, Dumbledore thinks that he didn't catch the whole thing like we did. I'm not sure exactly, but something happened and some of the more specific phrasing got lost in the shuffle. That must be why he wants it now, if this is in fact what he is after. He must want to hear it completely in the hopes that it will bring him some sort of power over us. Which is unlikely, but there you have it.'

'Wait. Voldemort thinks that there's some sort of clue in the prophecy? He thinks that if he gets a hold of it, it'll somehow give him all the answers?'

'Yeah, I reckon that's exactly what he thinks. Complete bullocks, if you ask me.'

'Honestly. How thick can you get?'

'Too right, Harry.'

They had caught up to the others. Padfoot was gone and Sirius had returned, Lily had made him a daisy chain and it hung loosely around his neck. Remus had a sprig of the baby's breath flower tucked into the lapel of his coat. 'We should head back, James. It's getting dark,' she said, looking to her husband. 

James agreed, taking another quick look around to make sure. He pulled his scarf from his neck and spelled it so it glowed brightly. 'Hold tight, everyone.'

And then, they were gone.

...

James' portkey brought them to the entryway of Grimmauld Place. The racks on the wall still held several familiar items, most notably, Tonks' brightly coloured coat, McGonagall's pointed hat, and several sets of robes belonging to several sets of Weasleys. 

'Has that meeting been going on all this time?' 

'Looks like.'

'Must be important.'

The five of them shrugged off their coats, Harry turning to his parents. 'Can I tell Ron and Hermione what we talked about?'

Lily looked to James. 'Well, Harry. If you're anything like your old dad, you'll do whatever you like no matter what we say,' he said. Harry grinned mischeviously and Lily was almost thrown to the ground with the nostalgia of it. 

'You can tell them if you like, sunshine,' she said, smiling widely. 'Just be sensible about it, yeah?'

'Ok, I will. You're the best, thanks!' In one full swoop, he flung his arms around them both, hugging them tightly. They startled with surprise, not expecting him to be so forward, before embracing him in return.

It was over in a flash and as soon as he let them go he quickly ran up the stairs without glancing back. The other kids were sitting on the landing and leaning over the railings, trying to listen in on the meeting which was being held in the room right below. They watched him as he reached Ron and Hermione and started talking with them animatedly before they walked off from the others, Ginny and the twins too preoccupied to notice them go. 

Remus had noticed the small furrow in Lily's brow as she watched after Harry. 'He's often that way with us, especially Sirius. He struggles a bit, I think. It often becomes a bit too much for him,' he assured her. She turned to look at Remus, it was as though he had read her mind. 

It is no shock to us that Lily had been worried for her son. Perhaps she finally had taken notice of the effect of what being raised by Petunia had done to him. He was touch-starved and desperate for affection but often so unwilling to receive it, or maybe even unknowing of how to go about asking for it. Harry spoke with his parents easily and they had connected effortlessly but he was often awkward with them, turning away quickly as if unsure what to do with himself. 

'He's alright, Lil. He is,' James continued to promise her her as he hooked his arm around her shoulders. 

'He's _never_ going back there,' she mumbled. They all silently agreed. 

'I suppose we better get to the meeting,' sighed Remus. He started to walk off down the hallway, pulling a complaining Sirius behind him by the sleeve of his sweater. 

'We'll see you after,' Lily called to them. Remus waved his hand in acknowledgement before the two of them braced themselves and went into the very large dining room where the meeting was taking place. 

As soon as they had disappeared, Lily turned to her husband. 'I wish we could go in. I'm so sick of Dumbledore handing out instructions like we're still 17 years old.'

'Uh huh.' James mumbled under his breath, he wasn't really listening to her.

'Alright. Out with it, then.'

'Hmm?'

'I know that there's something on your mind, I can practically feel your brain vibrating.' James was never one to remain still, he was always moving, pacing, thinking. The fact that he has been thinking hard is of course not lost on her, she has always known him too well. 

'Alright,' he started, unsure how to continue. He ruffled his hair, sighing deeply. 'It's not that I didn't want to say anything in front of the lads. It's just that I'm not exactly sure how to bring it up.'

'What do you mean?' She asked him, pulling his hand from his hair and linking it with hers. She looked into his eyes and saw confusion above anything else. He took a deep breath before talking again. 'About that night… You said… You said that he gave you a chance to step aside, you said that he told you to move. But you didn't.'

'I didn't.'

'But why?'

'What are you talking about? Of course I wasn't going to stand by and let him go after the baby!'

'No, not you. Why did _he_ do that? Why did he give you a chance to get away?'

Lily was struck by this realisation. 'He's never shown mercy like that…'

'No he hasn't. That's what's bugging me! It makes no sense!' James lifted his hand from hers and rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. 'It's bloody stupid of me to keep thinking about it. But I can't get over it. I mean, it's rather strange, yeah?'

'No, you're right. It is strange.' Lily started to think on it too. He could already feel the intensity with which her brain worked to solve the puzzle. They were always very good at this sort of thing. James was never one to give up and never one to give in which made him an excellent solver. He could always find a way and she would not rest until she found the answer she was looking for. 

There was a moment of silence before she softly spoke. 'He would only do it for a purpose, there had to be a purpose to it…' She looked to James as she trailed off.

'And when you wouldn't move he abandoned it and decided to off us all.'

'But why me though? What made my life more valuable than yours?'

James suddenly froze with understanding. He covered his mouth with his hand as his eyes darted back and forth. 'Maybe…' he whispered to her. 'Maybe he'd try to spare you if his most loyal Death Eater asked him to.'

The implication was clear. _Severus._

...

After a few minutes for composure and a plan, James and Lily found themselves strutting right through into the dining room. Everyone stopped talking the minute they entered, they were not supposed to be there. They were not allowed.

'Evening, everyone!' James exclaimed, arms in the air in welcome. Sirius grinned wolfishly, a game was afoot and he knew it. Remus was more careful, he saw the clench of James' jaw and the focus in Lily's eyes. Something was about, indeed. 

Remus and Sirius had taken seats near the head of the table where Dumbledore was standing, Severus to his right. Other present Order members included Minerva McGonagall, Molly, Arthur, and Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Rubeus Hagrid, Deladus Diggle, and Arabella Figg. James and Lily had been introduced to almost everyone, and most they remembered from before. They walked into the room as though they had not a care in the world, as casual as could be. Some of the others started to whisper amongst themselves. 

James took no notice. 'Arthur! You're back! You are looking very well, mate,' he called out to him as they walked over. 'Doesn't he just?' Molly asked, beaming with happiness. 

'Arthur, this is my wife Lily,' James introduced her, as they had not yet met. 'Harry's mum! What a pleasure!' Arthur replied, still quite spritely despite his ordeal. Lily hugged him carefully, bouquet in hand and kind as ever.

'It's lovely to properly meet you Arthur, these are for you.' She conjured a small vase which immediately filled with water as it sat gently on the table beside them. She popped the flowers into the vase and as soon as the stems hit the bottom, they bloomed. The bouquet expanded and grew before their eyes and white calla lilies flowered as if from nowhere, adding to the elegance of Lily's arrangement. The sprig of baby's breath was still tucked securely behind her ear. 

'Oh it's lovely! Thank you!' Molly replied.

'You just let us know if there's anything you need, Arthur.'

'I couldn't possibly ask for anything more! Without your Harry, I wouldn't even be here.' Lily smiled brightly and let her gaze wander down the table. They had brazenly interrupted an important discussion, virtually shocking in comparison to Remus and Sirius who had edged in very quietly half an hour before. Nearly everyone seemed to be a little shocked at their sudden entrance and nonchalant demeanour. Albus seemed the most put out by their apparent carelessness, he was less than impressed by their antics and escapes. However, Minerva had her lips pulled tightly together as if trying to hold back a smile. James took this as his allowance to continue on. He smiled mischievously.

'Mrs Figg! You've not aged a day.' She blushed under his gaze and waved him off. James walked over to her and as he did Remus bent down into his shopping bag, which lay at his feet, and pulled out a small box of delightfully wrapped chocolates. He threw it to James, who caught it with one hand and without even looking. 

'These are for you. Thank you for looking after our Harry,' he said as he kissed her on the cheek. 'Oh sweet James, you spoil me. And it's a right gift to have you and your lovely back.' 

'Don't I know it, Mrs Figg.'

'Forgive me, James. You are interrupting our meeting.'

'By all means carry on, Albus. You know how I hate to be left out.'

'I'm sure Sirius will fill you in at a later time.'

'Why not let them stay, Albus?' McGonagall asked him. Lily pulled up beside Sirius, putting her arm over his shoulder as he sat in his chair. 'She's right, Headmaster. I see no harm in it,' Moody agreed gruffly, but sincere all the same. Dumbledore was silent for a minute, as was everyone else. James had taken a seat right next to Sirius and did not look as though he would be moved. 

'Alastor, Minerva. Will you come with me for a moment?' They immediately rose and followed Dumbledore out of the room, presumably to have a private conversation.

'Well, this is awkward.'

'I suppose we'll just wait for Albus to return before we carry on. Tea anyone?'

Many of the others followed Molly out of the room and back to the kitchen. James turned to look at Lily, lifting his eyebrows at her in a quiet triumph. She shook her head at him, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

James turned back to face the rest of the table, coming eye to eye with Severus who sat across from him. 'Enough, Potter. Will you just stop?' Severus spat each word with such malice that Fleur, who sat beside him, nearly dropped her glass of water. 

'Oh I'm starting to want you to make me,' James retorted smugly. 

'The Headmaster has given you specific instructions and yet you continue to disobey him. Do you ever _listen_?' Severus shot back. James smirked in return. 'Oh I listen, alright. But only very rarely. For example-' 

Remus' lips lifted into a smirk of his own, although he tried to conceal it. _Here it comes._ Severus had given James an opening and he was taking it. A big mistake.

'- I always _always_ listen to my wife. I actually couldn’t give a fuck about what anybody else thinks. My only goal in life is to make her happy so when she asked me to leave _you_ alone, I did. I always leave you alone, Snape, because it makes her so upset to see us fight, did you know that?'

'Yes, I have always known that. You forget too easily, Potter. I'll always have known her longer and better than you ever will,' Severus sneered. This was not at all true, we know that Severus and Lily had not been close for a long time. But the intent behind the words [to remind James that he had been Lily's closest friend at a time when she had wanted nothing to do with him] had their effect. James clenched his jaw, Severus smiled viciously in return.

'Maybe we should take our leave? _Allons-y_.' Fleur spoke nervously as she made to stand up from the table. But Tonks, who sat on her other side, quickly pulled her back into her chair. 'Are you kidding me? It's only just getting good!' She was captivated by the theatrics and had an enthused look on her face, much like Sirius. 

Besides these two, the only others that were left were Kingsley, Arthur, and Bill, and of course Remus, Sirius, and Lily. James and Severus seemed to have forgotten their audience entirely. 

Tonks hushed Fleur's protests in time to hear James' retort. 'Here's the thing, though. I think she's just about done trying to protect you from me. Which is good news because I'm just about done holding my tongue.'

'Say whatever it is you have to say, Potter. I don't so much care for the dramatics.'

'I just have a few questions is all,' James said, leaning forward with his elbows on the table. Severus flicked his eyes to Lily only to find her looking right back at him, an expression unreadable to him on her face. 

'You begged him to let her live, didn’t you?'

The room was quiet. Severus did not respond to James, he only looked down to his hands which were clenched together on the table. James carried on. 'Is that why he gave her a chance to get away?'

'What are you saying, James? Did Voldemort show some sort of intent to spare Lily's life?' Kingsley asked him.

James didn't respond, he was staring intently at Severus and simply waiting for him to answer. Kingsley turned to Lily. 'Yes, he did. I put myself between him and the baby… He kept asking me to step aside but I refused,' she finally answered him. Kingsley, along with the rest, was entirely surprised to know this. 

Severus eventually drew a breath and said, 'Does it really matter if I did?' 

'Of course it matters!' James angrily slammed his palms against the table as he spoke.

'He did a good thing James, he tried to save her,' said Arthur, trying to slow the tension.

James turned to Arthur and messed his hair again, waving his hands about as he spoke. 'That's what pisses me off the most, because he would have done it. Voldemort would have spared her if only she'd moved.' He turned back to Severus. 'What did you expect? Did you think she was just going to let her only son and the love of her life die?'

'She could have lived if she'd only let you go!'

'But she wouldn't! How could you have possibly thought that she would?'

Severus snapped, rising from his seat with such force it threw his chair to the ground. 'I ONLY WANTED TO SAVE HER!'

He was heaving with the distress of it all. James slowly rose from his seat so they were face to face across the table. 'Go on,' he demanded. Lily had such a tight grasp on Sirius' shoulder she was pulling his sweater from his body, her nails digging into the fabric. He did not seem to notice. Both he and Remus had their eyes glued to James. 

Severus spoke, this time in a much more control volume. 'I know what I did was wrong. I know it was foolish of me to ever think… But I have made my amends, Potter. I have proved myself in ways you will never understand. Now, I only wish for this to end.'

James let his words sink in, he knew it was as close to a true apology Snape would ever get to giving.

After a beat, James said, 'I'm not sure I can let that happen. You're still in love with her.' A statement, not a question. James knew it was true. He'd always known. 

Snape shook his head violently, as if trying to shoo the words away. He continued on quickly, refusing to let James' claim be held for too long by those who still listened in. 'My feelings are of no consequence. I'm willing to put it all aside if you'll just stop this.' 

_For Lily._ James could practically hear those words hanging in the air even though Severus did not utter another syllable. It was clear. _Just stop this. For her._ James turned to face her, at the exact moment Severus did. She was still holding tight to Sirius, as if he was anchoring her to the earth. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. She looked only to James, opening and closing her mouth as if to say something but no words came out. _She hates it when we fight._

The 'this' they keep referring to is their rivalry. There is some part of them that will always be at odds, but for now it seemed that Severus wanted to try his best to move past it all. For Lily. For the greater good. They are, after all, fighting for the same side.

'Why?' James asked him, even though he expected the answer. I suppose James wanted to hear him say it out loud, to confirm what he had always known.

'You know why. But Lupin was the one to convince me. He seems to think it's the right thing to do.'

'I suppose he's right. He always is. And you're right, too. I do know why. I always knew.'

'I do appreciate the credit, lads. I'm just trying to figure out a way for us to be civil. Fighting all the time is not doing us any good,' Remus said, a deeply sincere and cordial tone to his voice. _Ever the peace-keeper, our Moony. _

'James speaks for all of us, Severus. If he's in agreement, then so are we.' Severus turned from Remus to Sirius, ever able to sense the weak link. 

Sirius laughed. 'Don't look at me, Snape. I go where Prongs goes.'

Severus looked as though he conceded, and James lifted his hand out to shake. Lily held her breath, waiting to see if they would. They did.

'For what it's worth…' James started staring at their hands. 'Thank you for trying to save her.' Severus nodded. They released each other and sat back down. No one spoke for a little while. 

Lily moved from Sirius to sit at Dumbledore's empty chair at the head of the table. This placed her right between James and Severus. She prepared to speak, but the words were still evading her.

She shut her eyes tightly to compose herself and her tears fell to the table. When she opened them again, her eyes were fierce and strong. 'We talked about this, Severus. You've agreed now, so he'll stop but so must you.'

'I know.'

'James and I? We're until the very end. You have _got_ to accept that.'

'I do, Lily. I promise, I do. I'm so sorry for everything.'

'I know you are.'

There was a moment of silence, no one at the table spoke. Tonks, Fleur, Kingsley, Bill, and Arthur, were of course shocked by what they had seen. But, even so, the air seemed clearer now. Some of the tension had dissipated. James and Severus had shook hands, they were in agreement. Remus jumped in, sensing the need. 'Lily, Severus has been watching over Harry while he's been at school.' 

She had turned to Remus as he spoke, but immediately flashed back to face Severus. 'You have?' She asked him, her disbelief clear. 

'I have done my best to watch over him. But, the boy is every bit like his father. He gets himself into far more trouble than is acceptable. I do my best, so as to honour a promise I made.'

'Thank you,' she said softly. She placed a gentle hand to his, initiating contact with him for the first time in a long time. But she only did so for a minute. 'You'll be able to tell us, then. About what exactly's happened these last few years at Hogwarts? We haven't heard much, but we'd like to hear it all.'

So, Severus told them. From start to finish. Remus and Sirius had not always been there, so they had done their best to relay what information they could. But now they were to know everything about it all: Quirrell, the Chamber, the Diary, the Tournament, Karkaroff, Moody, Umbridge… all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	8. part seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is dedicated to reader clarewithnoi, thank you for your comment and for spurring me on. i get really nervous in posting these which is why its been a while so thank you! i can't really find any other words to say but i wanted to let you know how much it meant to me <3
> 
> hope you all like this one! let me know what you think xx

And so now, James and Lily are all caught up. But Harry himself didn't seem too keen on reviewing the past so they let it lie for now.

After the meeting, everyone had dispersed and the children had been put to bed. Remus and Tonks had left to patrol the Department of Mysteries and Padfoot had stuck close to James and Lily.

We join them, in James and Lily's room. They had managed to let Harry be for the night and were now in bed and asleep. James was wrapped almost entirely around her, his long arms curving around her and pulling her infinitely closer to him. Padfoot was asleep on top of the covers, wedged between their legs.

I'll tell you, everything was peaceful in that moment. The air was cold and they were huddled together, relaxed and at ease. A rarity if I ever saw one. The house was quiet… There was no sound but the steady rhythm of breath and three heartbeats humming together in harmony. But it was not to last.

James startled awake. He sat up immediately, pulling himself from Lily. 'Padfoot, did you hear that?' He asked the dog, reaching over her to locate his glasses from the bedside table. Padfoot shook awake at the sound of James' voice and then his ears perked up, immediately alert.

'Lil, wake up.' She was a heavy sleeper, he had to jostle her awake.

'What is it?' She asked him, still somewhere between sleep and wake. When he did not respond right away she sat up, sensing something was amiss.

[Lily has always known to trust her husband's instincts. It is something about Prongs that gives him an extra edge, something she has come to learn to trust. He can always sense danger before it comes and hear things from a mile away. Sirius' sense of smell is extraordinary. Peter could… Well, never mind about Peter. My point is that he knew something was wrong. He could tell.]

James had paused, listening again. He twitched in recognition of a sound she could not hear. A beat later, so did Padfoot.

'Harry.'

_Harry_. Just one word. That was enough to scare all three of them into action.

They scrambled out of bed, haphazardly pulling on clothes and slippers before barrelling through the door only to almost tumble right into Molly, who was a few steps away from opening the door to wake them. Padfoot took off to Harry, James and Lily stayed.

'What's wrong?' He asked her. She was so clearly out of sorts.

'It's Harry, dears. My Ron came and woke me and I thought I'd best wake you both as well.' She ushered them on quickly, down the corridor to Harry and Ron's room. 'What's wrong with him?' Lily asked her, still pulling on her dressing gown. James and Lily were both calm, the instinct to panic was pushed aside as they were spurred to action.

'He's having a nightmare…'

They got to the bedroom door rather quickly after that and found Harry thrashing about on his bed, crying out softly. Ron was sitting next to him with a terrified look on his face. At his mother's beckons, he joined her side in the doorway. Lily went straight to kneel at Harry's bedside but James hung back.

'It's alright, Ron. You did the right thing in waking up your Mum,' he said, trying to comfort the boy by patting him on the shoulder. Despite everything, Molly looked rather proud of her son.

Ron grimaced. 'Normally he like, wakes himself up from it… Or if I shake him, he comes out of it. But…'

'This time is different?'

Ron nodded solemnly as Molly patted his cheek tenderly. 'It's alright, dear. We're here now. Everything will be just fine.'

'James.' Lily's neutral tone commanded him to her. He sat on the bed and knew instantly what she needed him to do. Harry was throwing himself all about in his sleep, kicking and punching out to an enemy they could not see. James pulled on Harry's arms and weighed down his legs tightly. Padfoot whined, complaining at James' tough hold, but it was what needed to be done. 'Don't start with me, Padfoot,' James said sternly, not taking his eyes from Harry.

Lily was kneeling on the floor right by where Harry's head lay on the bed. Now that he was mostly still, she could properly look at him. She held her wand in her dominant hand, the other was resting against Harry's forehead. She had produced a soft glow and was working her way through Harry's mind to try to wake him. She had known what to do, she had recognised the signs immediately.

After a few moments, she pulled her wand out of its spell as whatever she was doing was clearly not working. Harry was still asleep, still trapped in the nightmare. She watched him for but a second before pulling herself together to try again. She had cast her spell and was holding her wand tightly, her left hand gently stroking Harry's forehead with gentle care. The furrow in her brow increased. _Come on, Harry. Come back to us. _

'What is it?' James asked of her when she exhaled tightly in frustration.

'It's not working,' she responded. 'I can't get through.'

They both retracted instantly as Harry broke free of James, but it wasn't quick enough. Harry kicked out and hit James right in the chest, forcing a tough exhale of breath and winding him. Molly covered her mouth in shock. Harry was lashing out at them in an attempt to protect himself, that much was clear. Instead of complain, James pushed forward. 'Try again,' he said, holding Harry down again.

She nodded. This time, she held her wand much closer to Harry's temple and announced the spell verbally and apparently with more strength and power. _Occlumens. _

She closed her eyes with focus as the spell worked through her son. Her hand was vibrating with the intensity of the spell and was starting to sweat with the greatness it demanded from her. But she did it. In an instant, she did it. Harry relaxed in his father's arms and slowly and with heaving breath, came to consciousness.

James pulled back carefully and Lily exhaled massively. They shared another one of _those_ looks. _He's alright. He is. _

Harry was still slowly coming out of his haze and so Padfoot barked loudly, startling him completely awake. He vaulted forward in his bed, coming to sit completely upright. 'Where am I? What's happened?' Harry asked, nearly hyperventilating as he reached out in the dark.

James pulled his hands out to rest on Harry's shoulders but Harry immediately tore himself away, shocked by the contact and not having realised there were others there. James spoke as Harry ripped away from him, 'It's alright, sunshine. It's just me, yeah? You're safe here.'

The room flooded with soft light, Molly had cast a lumos to the bedside lamp. Harry looked across the room and finally relaxed in seeing his mother and father right in front of him. James reached out to pat his back again and this time Harry let him. James cast soothing rubs up and down Harry's spine, pushing him to lean forward and breathe, just as he had done a few days before.

Lily rose from her place on the floor, running her hands through her hair in a move much more in James' style than her own. She was relieved. I think even she had doubted herself for a moment there.

'Are you alright, dear?' Molly asked him. Harry nodded, still not saying anything. 'We'll leave you to it then. Come on, Ron, you can stay in with your brothers tonight.'

This was met with debate. Now that the danger had passed, some of Ron's colour had returned and he was more than happy to argue with his mother. She was not having it, that much was clear as she dragged him out of the room and closed the door behind them. This seemed to rid Harry of a little of his embarrassment. As soon as they left, Harry shifted to lay his head gently upon his father's shoulder. Padfoot then wedged himself in too, never one to be left out. Harry started to absentmindedly stroke the dog, his eyes wide without his glasses and his blank expression changeless.

Lily quickly moved in to kneel on the floor again, in front of them both. Her hands rested on one each of their knees. 'Harry… Are you alright?' She whispered to him.

'I'm alright,' he mumbled into James' shoulder.

'Does this happen a lot?' She asked him, bringing herself closer so she could brush the back of her hand against his cheek. His eyes fluttered closed at her touch.

The incident with Mr Weasley had been relayed to them but they were yet to understand the prevalence or rather, the significance, of Harry's nightmares.

Harry nodded, holding back for a moment but ultimately deciding to tell tham rather than not. 'I keep having these dreams of things that have really happened… Just now, it was that night. The night that you died.'

James and Lily lock eyes immediately, startled by this fact. _How could he have possibly remembered that? _

'I've seen it before, the both of you dying… It's what I see when the dementors come.'

'Oh, Harry..'

'It keeps going and going and every time I know I won't be able to stop it from happening…' Harry takes a shaky breath in and James draws him closer, hushing him softly. 'It's alright, we're here now.'

'You're safe.'

…

Once all was calm again, Lily had ventured down to the kitchen for a cup of tea. She had busied herself with the motions, making a pot and collecting a cup and saucer from the cupboard. Her wand was securely in the pocket of her robe. While waiting for the water to boil, she looked to her wrist which held James's watch. He had always thought it looked better on her and anyways, he now wore his father's. It was almost on the hour, she might as well wait. She gathered a second cup and saucer from the cupboard, choosing a comforting chamomile leaves for the tea.

Once it was brewed, she set it all on the table. She sat in her own silence for a few minutes, head in her hands and mind busy with worry for her son. She took a few bracing sips of tea before hearing the slam of the front door.

'You read my mind,' he said looking to the waiting cup of tea.

'I thought so.' She smiled softly as Remus hustled into the kitchen. She had not noticed that it was snowing outside.

'Where's Padfoot?'

'We've just put Harry in our bed, James is watching over him. And I think Padfoot is watching over James,' she released a quick breath that might have been the beginning of a laugh, if not for the circumstances.

'What's happened?' Remus asked her, ever perceptive enough to recognise when something wasn't right.

'Harry had a nightmare.'

'A bad one?'

She nodded softly taking another sip of tea. 'It was the night that we died. He says he sees it all the time.'

She waited for Remus to react but he did not.

'You knew,' she said. A statement, not a question.

'I did.' Before she even had time to tilt her head in confusion, he continued on. 'I know that it has become a very distressing dream for him, watching you die over and over again would be the most terrible thing I could imagine. But, I remember the first time it happened and it was almost as if he were.. happy. I don't think he had ever heard the sound of your voice before.'

She looked at him blankly but with tears in her eyes. Of course he must have heard her speak before but the inference remains, he had not recognised the sound of his own mother's voice. Could you ever imagine anything worse?

'Did you get him out of it?' Remus asked her. _The nightmare._

They both took some tea and she hummed in agreement. 'I can't help but feel this is a temporary solution. The occlumency, I mean,' she said after a few moments.

Remus sighed before he spoke, 'I know. But it might be the only thing you can do for now. I still think Severus is right, though.'

If he were speaking with James or Sirius, that statement would have been rejected completely on grounds of insanity. _Have you lost your mind, Moony?_ But he's not. He's with Lily, now. And she understands exactly what he is referring to. _The boy must learn to protect himself. _

'Maybe you and James can work with him a bit more? Teach him the sorts of things he needs to know… I think it would be a good idea.'

'I'd be happy to.'

'I know that Sirius says he does alright on his own, but… I want to be able to protect him even if we're not there.'

The implication was clear to Remus. Harry would be returning to Hogwarts shortly and James and Lily would have to let him go. But that was something for another time, she was thinking of something else. He could see it in her eyes.

'What is it?' He asked her.

'How could he remember that?'

It took him a minute to catch on. Oh, _that._

'He was barely a year old! He wouldn't have had the capacity to form long term memories so tell me, Remus. How does he remember it?'

'Something's off with it, I know. Because they're not nightmares anymore, despite what everyone says. They _are_ memories.'

'But that's just it though, isn't it? They aren't even his memories! They belong to someone else!'

She's raised her voice slightly. He noticed how anxious she had become just through the turn of this conversation. He took another sip of tea to encourage her to do the same. She did.

'I'll talk to Padfoot,' he said to her sternly and with great intention. 'He's good at this sort of thing, maybe he'll be able to figure out what's really going on.'

'There has to be something,' she mumbled, half to herself and half to him.

But that was a task for another time. For now, she looked exhausted as though this conversation alone had pushed her over the edge to overtired. 'Come on, love,' he pushed up from the table. 'Time for bed.' Lily blinked heavily and stood up slowly.

Remus spelled the tea and dishes to the sink and held his arm out for her to take. They leaned on each other as they dragged themselves up the stairs to the landing before James and Lily's bedroom door.

As they entered the room, they saw James slumped in a chair by the door, his eyebrows creased and jaw tight. Harry, who was sleeping soundly under the covers, was in his direct line of sight, as was the door and the window. James had his arms crossed over his chest and was bouncing his left leg up and down furiously. His mind was whirring with thoughts as his eyes were cast protectively over his son. Padfoot was laying on the ground, too alert to sleep and too anxious to play. He was resting his head on James' right foot.

They had both heard the other two come in. Lily sidled up to James and rested her arms over his shoulders. He relaxed at her touch. They both let their gaze wander back to Harry.

Remus bent down to Padfoot, who was sitting up and facing him now. He stroked the dog's fur gently as he looked to James. 'How was patrol?' He asked him.

'Uneventful.'

'Good.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
